


The Problem With Multiples

by Quiet_roar



Series: Demise of the Nightmare [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: And alternate versions of characters, Gen, Multi, Oh what fun, Other, Plus some OCs - Freeform, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Susie and Philip are my BrOTP, The first chapters are going to be nothing but fluff, This fanfic is going to make me waste more money on Steam, all of the characters - Freeform, and possibly confusing, because I has plans, but my GOD will this turn dark, for more games, rating and warnings will change, terrible TERRIBLE plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: The Entity is not all-powerful, and can make mistakes. Not big mistakes, but sometimes it forgets that certain people should never meet.





	1. A normal day in the Nightmare

          Susie loved to just watch the survivors. Every other killer had thoughts of tormenting them and tearing them limb from limb, but not her and her friends. Joey, Julie, and Frank didn’t really want anything to do with the survivors outside of the trials, and Susie herself had no real interest in killing, she just did it for the trials.

          It wasn’t long before the pink haired girl realized she could learn a lot from just watching the survivors between trials. For one, the blond girl who looked like a stereotypical southern valley girl was actually quite nice and was determined to get out of here and see her family again; said blond was also fond of singing to one of the killers.

          The second thing Susie learned was that the survivor who was obsessed with cats and came to this world with Sally would have fit in well with the other members of the Legion. Shame she had to be on the survivor’s side.

          The third thing she learned was that the self-proclaimed nerd/leader of the group was the most annoying out of all of them. He was always lamenting and complaining. That, or trying to hang out with people who had no interest in talking to him.

          Susie watched as he caught sight of her, her neon pink hair standing out painfully against the otherwise dark world. He quickly walked up to her, clearly determined to say something to her.

          “You don’t have to stay with them, you know that right? I can see some good in you, please!”

          He always tried to get her to come to the survivor’s side. She was not having it though. Too much had happened to her for her mind to be swayed that easily. “So? You think I care about what you see? Look four-eyes, I don’t know if you noticed, but I have fun killing you guys. I mean, it scared me when I did it before coming here, but this is a world without consequences. Why should I care about you?”

          “You tell ‘em Susie!”

          The pink haired girl turned to see Joey, clearly having over-heard her and cheering her on. He always got excited whenever she showed even the slightest bit of confidence, no matter the situation.

          “And another thing Mr. High-and-mighty: You don’t know anything about me! Oh, you think because you see me standing here all the time you know me? Boo-oo-ooring! And stupid! I mean, do you even know my name?”

          “Yes! Keep it rolling sister! Torch that nerd!”

          “You wanna burn this bug with me Joey?” Susie asked, her mask hiding her smirk as she side-stepped and held her hands out, motioning to Dwight.

          “Nah, you got this. I believe in you.” Despite his own intimidating mask, Susie could tell her male counterpart was smiling. He was always so happy whenever he saw her take the lead.

          “Nah, I’m done. I think I burnt him to a nice crisp, what you think?”

          “Alright. Yo, let’s go see what Frank and Julie are doing.”

          “Probably, as you say;” Susie cleared her throat, placing a hand on her chest as she forced her voice as low as it would go; “white people shit”. She looked up to Joey before the two burst into laughter.

          “I am a horrible influence on you!”

          “Only Julie would care though!”

          The two teens left the survivors in a state of confusion, watching as both killers walked back into the woods. Joey and Susie had formed an odd bond ever since the group came to this realm. Free of consequences, free of being told what was right and wrong, free to do whatever they wanted. They could finally have as much fun as Julie and Frank did when they killed that janitor, no more remorse, no more hesitation.

          “Alright. We should find something fun to do. Who should we bother today?”

          Joey hummed in thought. When the group of four first came to this realm, they had decided to harass a masked giant of a man simply known as the Trapper. Julie got stabbed and Frank ran into an invisible wall. All in all, it was a fun time. “How about Amanda? I know you have a soft spot for her, and she sees something in you, so let’s just lightly pester her.”

          “Hey, she sees something in you as well, don’t forget that!” Susie huffed, tugging on her bubblegum hair.

          “Yeah, but she clearly likes you more.” The male waved off, walking in a random direction in hopes of ending up at the Gideon Meat Plant. It wasn’t very long before the two teens ended up at their desired location. They were also quick to find Amanda, AKA the Pig, working on one of her many reverse bear traps.

          “Hi Amanda!” Susie yelled, running up and hugging the older woman from behind.

          “Jesus!” The normally masked woman jumped, causing her concentration to be broken and the trap she had been working on to snap open. “As if that chainsaw country-girl loving dolt wasn’t bad enough, I have to worry about you two sneaking up on me now?” She hissed, turning to face the two teens. “This isn’t a playground you know, I have dangerous things here and I’m pretty sure most of them still work.”

          “So? It’s not like we’re going to turn something on and then stick our heads in it. We aren’t _that_ stupid.” Joey stated, pulling his own mask off. He held out his hand as Susie did the same and handed the brightly colored face covering to him. “We just like to pester you. You don’t try and murder us for that.”

          Amanda rolled her eyes and went back to working on her traps. “Whatever, just try not to die.”

          “Okie dokie!” Susie skipped off, happy to explore the dark and rather dreary building. Joey followed her, occasionally helping her reach things she thought were interesting; mostly knocking over perpetually decaying pig heads that were probably meant to be test subjects or masks. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Susie pick up a pipe and begin hitting one of the many corpses littered about the place. If any of the survivors saw what he saw in Susie, they’d run far away.

          Unlike him or Frank or Julie, Susie hid just how dark or morbid she could be. He had seen her poking at a dead animal once, back at the real Mount Ormond Resort; the glimmer of fascination in her eyes startling even him. He had seen her pick up the badly mangled, but still bloody, creature with her bare hands, and carry it all the way to the fire pit. He watched her light a fire and throw the carcass inside, smiling as the flames burned the rotting corpse.

          He could see the same morbid thoughts invading her head even now, her bubbly laughter filling the otherwise quiet halls as she continued to beat up long dead people and animals. He always liked to watch her like this. It was a different kind of darkness; Frank and Julie could kill without remorse, Joey himself had committed several crimes of his own, damaging property to such an extreme extent that people often wondered how one man could do that all by himself. Susie though? She looked at corpses and decided to desecrate them. He never told Frank and Julie, but he even saw an Ouija board hidden in her closet the one time they all hung out at her house.

          It was the one thing he knew about Susie that even Julie did not know: Susie was crazy into ghosts and demons. Even though Frank and Julie told them not to trust the Entity or any of the other killers, Susie seemed to lack their fear. He had seen his pink haired companion follow around several different, clearly non-human, killers more than once. She was clearly hesitant with Freddy and Rin, but that made sense; Rin was prone to lashing out without warning and Freddy hated teens. Phillip though? Susie seemed to be the only one able to calm down the normally irate…creature.

          “Susie is ultimate friend!”

          Joey jumped, staring at a twiggy woman. She was the only one able to sneak up on survivors, and if anyone was careless enough, they could easily mistake her for a survivor. But she was not a survivor, the heavy, blood-spattered padlock and chain in her right hand told anyone she was a killer. “What are you even doing here Areli?” He huffed. The woman was always smiling and wore revealing clothing, not to mention she always seemed to be trying to seduce whoever she was talking to.

          “Aww~, what’s wrong~? I’m not allowed to explore~?” She giggled. Her eyes suddenly turned dark and she got serious. “To be real, I’m bored. I miss the internet, I miss vine compilations, and I miss being able to think. I want my Starbucks chilled coffee, and I want my games.” Joey shook his head. He never understood what she was talking about. Most killers didn’t. Amanda clearly understood some of what the scantily dressed woman said, but not all of it. “Anyways. Check ya later.” With that she left, disappearing just as quickly as she appeared.

          “Why does she do that?” Susie huffed, glaring at the departing woman.

          “What? Show up at random?”

          “Exist.”

          Joey laughed. Susie hated the woman, but only because said woman seemed intent on making their lives harder than they needed to be. “I don’t know. Let’s just leave her as she is and see if we can find Frank and Julie.”

          “Off to find the ultimate white people! Got it!” Susie cheered, taking back her mask and skipping ahead. Joey could only laugh and place his mask back on, following Susie as she went to search for the other two members of their group.

* * *

 

Meanwhile

          “Do you two not know what a room is?!” Jake hissed, glaring at the two “leaders” of the Legion.

          “Y’all ain’t got no class. God bless yer damned souls, I pray for y’all. Ain’t nobody ought to see that.”

          “Kate what the fuck are you saying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate is just going to descend into absolute South-ness whenever something bothers her. That just how she gonna be.


	2. Hanging with the Wraith

          To say that the day had been boring would be an understatement. The group of four teens had been thrown into trials non-stop, on a constant rotation, and they were all exhausted. At some point, the four had opted to start switching out their weapons and masks simply for shits and giggles and to throw the survivors off. And because they were just that bored.

          “Ugh! How much longer do we have to keep doing this?” Julie groaned. “You know it’s bad when you get bored of _killing_.” She snickered, finding humor in the situation.

          “Maybe you and Frank would be less bored if you fucked each other in front of the survivors like you usually do.”

          “Wow bitch, rude.” Frank deadpanned. He suddenly burst into laughter. “Oh my god, that was funnier than I thought!”

          “Dude…what even was that?”

          “Okay, so like, one of the survivors missed actually getting into the trial, and then two people just fell off into the void. That left me and bandage arm. She just walked up to me and didn’t expect me to hunt her down I guess. She said that once I hooked her.”

          “Same tone?”

          “Same tone.” The four teens burst into another round of laughter at Frank’s confirmation.

          “Oh man! That is hilarious!” Julie choked out, arms wrapped around her mid-section from laughing so hard.

          “Why is she like that though?” Susie questioned through her laughter.

          Joey took a few deep breaths, calming himself down enough to speak clearly “Yo, you guys know she just does not give a fuck about anything, right?”

          Frank coughed, coming down from the high brought about by laughing “I don’t think it’s that.”

          “Then what? She’s hiding shit?” Julie snickered, face red from lack of proper air.

          “Okay, you know, I believe it. I mean, the Entity takes so long to grab her from a hook, it’s almost like that thing doesn’t want to kill her each time.” The other three teens slowly stopped laughing as the dawning realization that Frank was right came to them.

          “Yo, I thought that thing just liked us killers!” Susie hissed in shock. It was fairly well known amongst the larger group of aggressors that the creator of this world, simply known as “the Entity”, had favorites. The Clown was one, Rin was another, and even the teens had caught the elder monster’s attention and curiosity enough that it seemed to treat them favorably. The group fell into a comfortable silence, having run out of things to talk about. It seemed they were finally getting a break from the constant trials. That was at least until Susie’s friends were dragged into the fog.

          “For fuck’s sake!” The pink haired girl growled. She hated being left alone. For one, the group wasn’t exactly friendly with any of the other killers; for two, Susie was always seen as the smallest and weakest of the group. Sure, she was the shortest out of the already short group of teens, but that did not mean she was weak! The now alone girl grumbled to herself and relaxed near the fire, closing her eyes and leaning back; hopefully no one like the Trapper, Clown, Doctor, or anyone else who was just an asshole decided to explore the hideout.

          The soft patter of feet on wood caught her attention, and she opened her eyes to see long legs wrapped in bandages standing a few feet away. “Hey Phillip. What’s up?” Phillip Ojomo, also known as the Wraith, was not much for talking, but he did seem to like relaxing sometimes. Susie herself also liked the quiet, it gave her time to think through her own thoughts. “You know…I really kind of hate this Entity thing.” The girl huffed, watching as the much taller killer walked closer and sat beside her. He didn’t respond, just pulled his long legs up to his chest and watched the fire. “I mean, sure, it’s great that we can now kill without having to worry about jail and such, but I don’t trust that thing.” She was babbling, but she liked being able to talk to someone who wouldn’t offer an opinion back at her while she vented her feelings. “I mean, just look at what it did to you! I’m quite sure you did _not_ look like a tree before you came here.” She motioned to the branch-like spikes sticking out of his head. “So yeah… this thing likes mutilation…and if it does anything to anyone else…I don’t know, but if it’s Joey or Julie, I’m going to fight this thing.”

          “And how do you plan to fight something that can do this?”

          Susie jumped, spinning around to stare at the other killer. He was still staring at the fire, a rattling coming out every time he took a breath. His head swiveled around to stare back at her, eyes glowing even in the dim light. “What?”

          “You can talk? In English? And very well?” Susie was in shock. Of all the times she had hung out with the tall man she had _never_ heard him speak. She was actually quite sure he couldn’t speak.

          “Yes. What? You thought I couldn’t speak?” As Susie continued to listen, she heard a slight accent begin to come through.

          “You growl when you get hurt. You click when you breath. You _purr_!” The girl defended. It was true, all of it, and they both knew it.

          “Just keep it a secret.”

          “You like to be left alone?”

          “Yeah. And I’m quite sure I’d kill the Clown if he ever tried to talk to me.”  Phillip confessed.

          “Everyone would kill him if given the chance.” Susie supplied. It was true enough, no one really liked the carnie. “The only thing saving that fatty is his magical speed and the wrath of demon God.”

          “I suppose that is true.” Phillip snickered, though it sounded more like purring than laughing. The two smiled and sat back, staring at the fire. The Wraith remained even after all three of the other teens returned. It was a little while longer, when the fire started to dwindle and Frank and Julie both went out to get more wood for said fire. Susie watched as the Wraith started to scoop up some of the ashes, sweeping them into a bucket before leaving.

          “Yo, that bitch just stole our ashes.” Susie deadpanned. Joey simply burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon that the Wraith can speak, he just feels like talking to most other killers is a bad idea.


	3. Trial times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Susie in a trial!

          “ARGH!” Susie grimaced as she was once again hit over the head with a pallet. She hated when the survivors did that. She wasn’t a straight-up mutated monster like Freddy, Philip, Lisa, Sally, Rin, or Max. She also was not ten feet tall like Herman, Bubba, Michael, Evan, and Anna. She also was not amused by pain like Amanda or the Clown. It was only made worse as the red-haired survivor decided to then taunt Susie from the other side of the pallet.

          Susie stood there, staring at her. Staring and waiting. The survivor turned to try and blind her with the flashlight they had brought, but Susie was quicker to turn her head away. Once the light had gone she spun back around to continue staring. The two continued their dance for a minute before Susie grew tired. She raised her weapon above her head and vaulted over the pallet. She couldn’t help but smile as panic flashed in the survivor’s eyes and the red-head took off. But it was too late, Susie swung her sharpened ruler and dug it into the sensitive flesh of the survivor’s back.

          At that point, the Entity’s power kicked in. Red beacons danced out from behind walls. Three. Susie had a small window to stab and possibly fatally wound three other people. Her smile grew wider as she raced around the area, chasing after the little beacons. She found the first victim behind a generator, it was an easy enough strike; the bear of a man who wasn’t so tough now that the law couldn’t protect him. She found the second one a distance away; the street artist who would have fit in with the Legion; throwing down pallets and trying her best to get away. But Susie was faster, and in no time at all, only one beacon remained.

          She was running out of time though, she could tell. Still, she ran as fast as she could to the last beacon, only to skid to a stop. The last person was working feverishly on a generator, completely ignore Susie; but that was not what had Susie skidding to a stop. The girl was someone she had never seen before. Purple hoodie, green skirt, dark blue leggings, and cotton-candy blue sneakers. Susie could also just see tiny strands of cotton-candy blue hair hanging out of the pulled up hood.

          Susie’s time ran out, the Entity’s power fell from her, clouding her vision and sending a wave of pain through her. She roared in agony, crumpling up in an attempt to dull the pain. A loud explosion and a yelp alerted Susie that the new girl had accidentally blown up the generator she had been working on. Her vision cleared just in time to see the newcomer disappear behind a grouping of rocks. Susie gave chase, intent on figuring out who this new person was. Susie stopped though, glancing around to see no trace of the stranger.

          “Hmmm~, looks like this person is already smarter than most!” She giggled, going back to creeping around the arena. The blue haired girl peered out from her hiding spot, carefully glancing around the crumbling bricks. She sighed quietly, letting out a breath she had been holding before shaking her head and going back to working on the generator she had been scared from.

          Susie had not seen the newcomer for the rest of the trial. She did find the bear man in a locker, and was quick to throw him on a hook, intent on walking away. She spun back around as she caught sight of the street artist going to unhook him. She stopped that train on its tracks and hung the stupid woman on another hook. A flash of red caught her attention, and sure enough, it was the red-haired survivor, going to unhook the bear man. Susie once again stopped her in her tracks, grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. Susie burst into laughter as she heard permission, and killed the red-head right in front of the man.

          Coming down from her high, Susie began exploring again, looking for the girl who stayed out of sigh so far. The buzzing of the last generator starting shocked Susie, the once silent world now coming alive as she raced to a gate in hopes of finding the stranger. No luck. She raised her weapon and raced to the second one, only to see it still closed, and no lights on. She stood there, confused. She looked back as both hooked people were taken by the Entity, ascending into the sky. Almost as soon as they were gone, the world started to fade, indicating that the trial had ended.

          Susie was dropped right outside the abandoned lodge that the group had called home. She walked in and sat down by the fire, dropping her weapon, taking off her mask, and pulling down her hood. “Hey Susie! You look tired. Bad trial?” Julie questioned, noticing her friends seemingly tense state.

          “No. I got one kill, two sacrifices, and only one escape, but…” Susie trailed off, relaxing into the spot she had chosen to sit.

          “But what?” Joey whispered, clearly confused.

          “I’ve never seen that survivor before.” Susie whispered, staring at the holed ceiling of the groups’ hideout.

          Her three friends stared at Susie in surprise. She usually spent a decent amount of time just sitting quietly and watching the survivors when they weren’t in trials that none of them had even considered the idea that there would be one she didn’t know about. “Well, that just means there’s a new survivor, and likely a new killer!” Frank supplied, trying to be supportive.

          “Yeah! Hey, maybe they won’t be totally L-A-M-E like all the other killers!” Julie cheered, patting her childhood friend.

          Susie only hummed in response. She believed it was possible, but at the same time, something seemed very off. The girl was too familiar with how trials worked to be completely new, and she was so skittish. She didn’t try to save her teammates or even open the exit gates. She found the hatch and took it. It was very strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susie likes not having the law in the realm.


	4. Susie stares at survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet an OC named Amelia. Amelia is a little shit.

          Susie sat and continued to watch the survivors. It was still a favored past time of hers, but ever since she saw that blue-haired survivor, she had been keeping an eye out. She was determined to find that particular survivor, and figure her out. Her heightened observations hadn’t gone unnoticed by the survivors though, some deciding to stare back at her. Other chose to try and investigate her.

          “So…”

          Susie looked at the strange girl, her attire was all too bright for this world, but that didn’t stop her from wearing it. Susie had no idea what her name was. “Yeah?”

          “I’ve been thinking…” Oh no, Susie always hated when a survivor said that to her. It usually meant they were about to discuss how she ended up on the killer’s side. “Maybe you and I could be like…I dunno, friends. Kind of like how Kate and Bubba are.” Susie stared at the girl. There was no way she could be serious. “Don’t get me wrong, he still kills her, but they hang out outside of trials. And it’s not like our host would stop us.”

          “Our what now?”

          “Oh, sorry. The Entity. Old habits die hard, ya’ know?” Susie stared at the girl with an odd expression. The pink-haired teen had only ever heard other killers call the Entity a host; she had never once heard a survivor call it that. “Name’s Amelia by the way. You’re Susie, right?”

          Susie nodded, even more confused now that she knew this survivor knew her name. “Uh, how do you know my name?”

          “I have my ways. Between you and me, I have a lot more in common with some of you than with anyone here.” Amelia motioned to the survivors behind her, all huddled around the campfire where they were sure they were safe.

          “Your ways have anything to do with that tattoo on your collarbone?” Susie questioned, pointing to the surprisingly bright red hash marks on the survivor’s upper chest. Amelia cocked her head to leek at the mark, pulling on her sweater to see it a bit better. She smiled, looking back at Susie and raising her one bandaged hand.

          “That, and these.” She lazily waved the wrapped appendage in front of herself, a lazy smile spread across her face. “It’s not too bad really, you get used to the insanity. Besides, far as I can tell, it’s almost time for the seasonal purge.”

          “Purge?” Susie grew nervous at that. She had never heard of this purge before. Did the Entity get rid of killers and survivors during this time, getting rid of anything or anyone it deemed a waste?

          “Oh, yeah. Some call it “The Blight”. It’s just the host’s way of getting rid of excess energy. All these flowers and stuff spring up, and you can collect this glowing orange nectar from them and refine it. Stuff can become pretty potent and if you inject yourself with it, it’s basically the same as chugging down several cups of coffee backed up by ten energy drinks.”

          Susie stared at the girl in horror, morbidly curious to see the results of such a thing, but also a little scared to. “How…”

          The girl waved her bandaged arm again, winking at Susie. “I have my ways.” Her smile turned into a smirk and she giggle. Susie was surprised; it wasn’t the usual, clearly joyous giggle that most other survivors spewed out, it was much darker and seemed tinged with secrets still kept. “Anyways, stuff isn’t something you want to ingest. Gotta inject it into the bloodstream.”

          “So like…you need needles and stuff?” Susie asked, getting a nod as her confirmation. “Ow. Why would you do that willingly?”

          The girl snickered, covering her mouth as she snorted. “You wouldn’t. Especially since it can mutate you worse than you already are.” Amelia snickered again as she saw Susie’s face contort in disgust. “If you don’t believe me, ask Anna, Evan, Philip, Herman, or Max. They all know the results of that stuff.”

          Susie’s eyes widened in surprise. Philip got injected with this stuff? And became even more mutated than he already is? “Uh…does it do anything else?” The survivor girl laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the others who were still gathered around the fire.

          “Like you wouldn’t believe! They get stronger, faster, more aggressive. Oh man, I’d hate to see Clown-boy on that stuff!” She was still giggling, only to suddenly fall serious. “Oh god, that’s actually terrifying. Why did I think about that?” She turned away from Susie and started chewing on her thumb, brow furrowed in concern. “That is terrifying…Ew.”

          Susie thought about it as well. The carnie was already fast and brutal already, giving his some sort of super juice that could also mutate him just made him even more gross. “Ew, yeah. That’s gross. Why did you give me that image?”

          “Suffer with me.” Amelia muttered, snickering again.

          “Hey there! What’re y’all talking about?” Kate questioned, having gotten up from her spot and skipping over to investigate. She always liked a little bit of action, and she was always happy with a little bit of friendliness between the survivors and killers outside the trial.

          “The Clown being injected with the blight goo.” Amelia supplied. Her and Susie snickered as Kate’s face scrunched up as she thought about the grotesque man mutating and being injected with the seemingly toxic glowing nectar.

          “Lord have mercy, I don’t want to cuss y’all. That’s downright gross and disturbing, why y’all gotta put that in my head like that?” Kate asked, slipping into her southern tone to let them know just how disgusted she was. Susie and Amelia burst into laughter.

          “Oh my god, Kate, what are you saying?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all probably guess what the story is with Amelia. At least a little.  
> Also, yes, more heavily Southern Kate because I love her just being like that. It has become a running joke with the survivors - Guess what Kate or David King are saying.


	5. Memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Bill have a talk.

          Susie stared at the old man. He stared back. Every time she saw him, he was smoking a cigarette. He even had a full pack in his coat. He always freaked out when in a trial with Rin, but had no trouble attempting to hip-check Frank and Julie away from an already downed victim.

          “Say, kid. How old are you?” He suddenly rasped out, breathing out a small cloud of smoke as he did so.

          “Why do you wanna know old man?” Susie hissed. She didn’t want to talk to him, he was no amusing.

          “Give me a ball-park at least. Freshman in college? Senior? What’s the deal?”

          Susie bit her lip. It could lead to learning about him and finding out a weakness, something she would need. “I’m uh…I was a senior in high school.”

          He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before rubbing his face. “Not even in college yet. Just planning for it, huh?”

          “Not really. I…I had no plans outside of high school.” Susie confessed. She hadn’t ever really thought about life beyond the now. And thanks to the Entity, she’d never really have to.

          The old man coughed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to cover it. “Sorry about that kiddo.” He brushed his hand against his pants, leaving a dark stain in its wake. Susie stared at it.

          “Are…Are you coughing up blood?” Her voice lay heavy with concern. She hadn’t known he had been so sick. It wasn’t fair really, to have such a frail old man as a victim. He could barely outrun a cricket in this state!

          “Yeah…have been for a long time. Before they ever existed, before I finally gave up the fight, before coming here.” He sat there in silence, staring up at the still moon. Susie could see it in his eyes: He was remembering something of his life before this, something that made him smile. A fond memory.

          Jealousy rose from somewhere deep within the pink-haired girl. All of her memories were either tainted with fighting parents, bullies suddenly turning friendly as soon as they saw Julie, or things that could land her in jail. These memories never made her smile, even if they made her happy at the time.

          “I understand you. A lot more than you think I do.” Susie glared at him. He had returned to staring at her, his cigarette held in one hand. “You protect your own. Stick together. Leave all those outside of your circle to die.” He sighed, taking a drag from his cigarette. “I did that too. All for her sake. She had to kill her own dad. Watched her mother turn right before her eyes. Barely older than you, and already weary with age.” He sighed again, snuffing out the cigarette. “No matter what, you’ll never be a survivor. And we’ll never be killers. Let’s both stick to protecting our own, shall we?” He stood up, turning to head back to the fire.

          “And what about the outliers?” Susie called after him, causing him to pause and turn around while also attracting the attention of the other survivors. “The country girl and the chainsaw guy? Or how about Amelia? Are they part of your little safety group? Or, when all hell breaks loose, are you going to leave them to die?”

          Bill chuckled, sighing before taking out his pack of cigarettes. He tossed them past the boundary, to the pink-haired killer. “Here. She was always on my ass about my smoking.” He turned away again, walking toward the fire.

          “Who the hell is “she”?!”

          He smiled, staring at the blaze just at his feet. He could see her dancing around with a gun nearly too big for her. He could see her smiling as she tossed a pipe bomb or a Molotov. He could hear her giggling purr as she found peanut butter in the military compound. He could remember her anger. “Zoey.” He stated, loud enough for the killer behind him to hear. “Her name was Zoey…”

          Bill sat down, aware of the other survivors staring at him in surprise. The pink-haired kid deserved to know her name. He could see the two being friends if circumstances were different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a funny chapter??????? Instead we got Bill being broody?????? Funny dialogue I had planned for this chapter may come later in the story???? If it all works out right??????


	6. Smoke Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff????? In MY dead by daylight fic??????
> 
> It's more likely than you think.

          She had been avoiding him. They both knew it. Everyone knew it. The Entity knew it and was growing impatient about it. Maybe that’s why it decided to grab so many new killers and survivors. Susie stared at the growing number around the survivor’s campfire. It was getting out of control in her opinion. A snapping twig drew her attention back to the forest, where she saw one of the new killers standing. This girl was the leader of a group of equally murderous teens; but apparently, they hadn’t started out that way. She was glaring at a man sitting comfortably around the fire, smiling and laughing like most of the other survivors did.

          “So…” Susie trailed off. She had never met another killer that spent as much time watching the survivors as she did.

          “It’s his fault we are on this side. Had he not messed with powers out of his control we would be elsewhere. He might be in this side, but we certainly would not be here.” Her arms were crossed and her tone was harsh. She clearly hated the man.

          “Huh.” Susie couldn’t really say anything to that. “I killed a janitor. Well, actually, I was forced to kill a janitor. Forced to stab him in the neck. Because said janitor touched Frank’s girl. Frank is crazy.” That was a response, right?

          “Intriguing. Maybe I’ll teach Frank about consent. Me and Dan. We’ll teach him the importance of consent.” She looked at Susie now, her gaze piercing and filled with anger. “We have this thing about consent. I don’t think you’d get it, but if anyone forces you to do anything ever again, just tell us. We’ll have your back.”

          Susie watched as the girl in black retreated into the forest. “What the fuck?” She whispered, confusion written across her face and the girl vanished. Snapping twigs drew her attention back towards the survivors as Dwight once again approached her.

          “You shouldn’t talk to that girl. According to the doctor that used to work with her, she blew up a whole hospital filled with people!” He stated, sounding terrified. Susie shrugged. She didn’t really care about other people’s sob stories, it didn’t concern her, so it didn’t matter.

          “So? We all do things that some people won’t understand. Maybe she had a reason?”

          “What reason could there possibly be for blowing up a hospital full of people!?”

          “Dwight!” Said male turned, his name called by a clearly displeased Amelia. “People have limits. Leave Susie alone already. She’s not going to change.” She huffed, crossing her arms.

          Susie stared at Amelia. She kind of acted like the new killer that just left now that Susie thought about it. They were both prone to glaring and crossing their arms. The both had dark hair and clothes. Neither wore a mask. Okay, she was reaching now, but it seemed logical enough in Susie’s mind. Scraping and skidding had Susie looking to her left, just in time to see Joey skid to a stop right beside her. With how he was posed, all he was missing was a rose in his teeth, and he’d be set for the start of a sex scene.

          “’Sup Susie?”

          “Spider sky satan.”

          A snort was her initial response. “Yeah, that thing is, physically, up. But I mean like, your mind Susie~.”

          “Joey, how high are you?”

          “I am not high, I’m on the ground.”

          “Where the fuck did you find that, I want some.”

          “Frankie had it and he felt like sharing~.”

          “Damn you Frank!”

          “Is he high?” Susie looked to Amelia, who was staring at Joey in confusion.

          “As a kite.”

          “SUSIE!!!!!!” The pink-haired girl was practically tackled to the ground by Julie. “Oh mah gawd Susay! You liek, gotta try this shtuff. Aparntly the Entity gave it to my boo~!”

          Susie stared at her friend. “Julie, I love you, as a friend, but what the fuck are you saying to me?”

          “Here, awesome shit.” Susie’s head whipped around to look up at Frank, who had somehow managed to sneak up on her.

          “What the fuck did it do to Julie?”

          “I don’t know, but it’s awesome.”

          “You kids and your supernatural drugs. Back in my day, only those that protested the action in ‘nam used that stuff. Bunch of crazy hippy trouble-makes.”

          Susie stared at the old man, Bill, as she had found his name to be. “Nobody cares. That’s the past. Besides, don’t knock it ‘till you try it.”

          “And have you tried it Amelia?” Bill questioned, causing the younger woman to sputter and backpedal.

          “Me? Why, no! Of course not! I’ve never done drugs in my whole long life!” She huffed. Bill chuckled, clearly no believing her. With another huff, the girl stormed off, leaving the safety of the campfire and heading into the forest full of killers. Bills wheezing laugh floating through the air, causing Susie to drag her gaze back to the group of survivors.

          “I’m kidding with her. She’s always so serious. Kid needs to learn to lighten up.”

          Susie smiled, pulling the pack of cigarettes he had given her out of her hoodie pocket, along with a lighter. Brushing her hood down, she placed one in her mouth and lit it, sighing as she watched the stark white smoke drift up through the air. “She needs to lighten up and we need to take things more seriously. What a group we all are, eh?”

          “Holy shit Susie, you look so sexy like that.”

          “Joey, you’re high. Be quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Bill is friends with Susie now.  
> Also, I have no idea what actually happens when you smoke weed, so I tried.


	7. Hive-mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clown makes an actual appearance. And Philip and Susie hang out some more.

          “Ugh! Why don’t you just go away?! I mean, you gain nothing by standing here! GGEZ, little noob baby killer!”

          Susie groaned, sitting down and watching the girl she had hung on a hook. She always talked like this and was one of the few Susie hated being in a trial with. The girl’s friends didn’t even try and save her, they knew what she did and that Susie was sitting right in front of her and would only move if someone tried to save her.

          “Y’all know this wouldn’t happen if you just stopped following Dwight and Meg’s lead, right?” Susie waved dismissively at Kate as the blond walked behind her, no fear whatsoever.

          “Southern hospitality can only get you so far Kate. Speaking of which, how’s it going with the Cannibal? Has he stopped killing you or molesting you via chainsaw yet.”

          Kate huffed a stormed over, clearly angered by the irritating woman’s words. “Now y’all listen here: He’s scared, and I don’t hold it against him. If I darn well wanted to, I could beat the weapon right out of Susie’s hand.” The hooked woman gave Kate a skeptical look. “Well, okay, not right now, because the Entity would likely send me to the void for that, and I don’t want to make Bubba sad, but outside of a trial.”

          Susie looked up at Kate. The pink haired girl had no doubt about it, but that was only a one-on-one scenario, and Susie was never alone. _If only the Entity let us talk during trials. That’s right, we’d be able to hold conversations with the survivors and taunt them like they taunt us. But we’d die for doing that. Die forever. Disappear and never return. We don’t want that. Just stay quiet and kill. Yes, kill and hang. Do what we do best._

          “Uh, Susie?” the pink haired girl snapped back to the present, still staring at Kate. “You good there? Felt like I lost you for a minute.” Susie continued to stare, lifting her hand slowly and pointing to her head. “You head something? In your head?” Susie responded with a slow nod, pointing to her mask. “You’re…Friends?” Another slow nod. Kate stared questioningly for a few seconds before shrugging. “Okay. I’m not going to argue with you. I’m going to go fix generators. Later.” Susie waved again, turning back to the hooked woman. Even as all the generators were fixed and the trial ended, Susie sat there, having been dropped right at the fire of the hideout. The others were still in their trials.

          _We killed all of them. Yes, killed them all. Must hook them all to make it happy. But stabbing until dead is more fun. Yes. Stab till dead. But no permission given to one of us. One of us did not kill them all. Our anger is stronger than that thing. One’s anger is stronger than steel. We can still break. Break. Yes break._

          Susie gasped, snapping to attention. They had broken the link. No more talking for now as they all went about their trials their own way. The Entity said it was a gift, but sometimes it was more a nuisance. Hearing every other member’s voice as you tried to think for yourself. They were Legion, and they were in this together.

          Creaking wood alerted Susie to another person’s arrival. The pink haired girl leaned back to see Philip. “Hey.” She continued to stare at him as he just stood there.

          “Hey. Um…What was that?”

          “What was what?”

          “You were sitting there for a long time, slumped over and staring at the fire, then you just…perked up?”

          Susie sighed. He had been standing there longer than she hoped. He had probably come for more ashes for the symbols he always painted on his bell. “That was uh…I was talking with the others of my team.” Susie explained as best as she could. “We can enter this trance-like state, and uh…we…we can talk to each other.” She rolled her head forward to look at the fire again, taking off her mask and fiddling with it. “We can also decide what we will do. Our actions and such. It’s like we are one person. We can override it, make no mistake…but that person has got to be really pissed off.” Philip came and sat down beside Susie, pulling his knees to his chest as he stared at her.

          “So…you can enter a hive-mind-like state, and then just snap out of it?” Susie nodded in response. That was a much simpler way of putting it. “Sounds creepy.”

          Susie snorted. “This, coming from the guy who looks like a living and walking tree.” They both giggled. The laughter was cut short though as Susie was dragged back into the group mind.

          _Cannot kill. Cannot kill! Who? Cannot Kill! Why not kill? We must kill! Must must must Kill! Not kill! Why?! One of us! But not one of us! Other side! Blue hair! Know that one! Sneaky! One of us? Yes! Not kill! Learn! Study! Study! learn! Follow. Yes, follow. Ignore thing. Follow her. Ignore Entity. Learn about her. Do not kill her. Not kill her._

          Philip stared as Susie suddenly fell quiet, slumping forward with an intense look in her eyes. Despite the glare, her eyes were clouded. He watched as her hands stilled and she practically ceased moving, save for her breathing. So this is what the Entity gave these teens. This is how it mutated them. Philip sighed and turned back to the fire. Could she even tell time in this state? She had been surprised that he had seen her like that. Just how vulnerable was a Legion member in this state?

          A wheezing cough from the door had Philip spinning around, the Clown standing there in all his multi-colored and grotesque glory. Philip growled, summoning his weapon. He was not about to let this freakshow reject take advantage of Susie’s altered state.

          “What’s up tree boy? Hanging out with little girls way outta your league?” Philip did not respond, not verbally at least. The Clown stepped into the building, striding over to the fire and Susie. Philip stood up, back straight, a glare in his glowing eyes. If this man lay one hair on Susie, consequences be damned, the Clown would very quickly learn just how deadly Philip’s anger could be. “Don’t get you roots in a knot. I’m just coming by to enjoy the fire. Not many places have actual warming fire. But you know that.” Philip kept his eyes on the man as he sat down, right on the other side of Susie, rubbed his hands, and held them up to the blaze.

          Philip himself sat back down; albeit very awkwardly, so he could keep an eye on the carnie and was facing him. The Clown chuckled, glancing at Susie and leaning closer to her. “You know sweet-cheeks, you shouldn’t hand out with this animal too much. He crushed people to death. Probably the most dangerous of us all here.” Philip growled, his grip on his weapon tightening. Susie did not respond, still caught up in whatever the rest of the group was talking about.

          Without warning, the carnie reached behind him and smashed a bottle on the ground. Philip covered his eyes, only to burst into a fit of violent coughing. He collapsed to the ground, sputtering and coughing as a thick black cloud obscured his vision. Philip could hear the obese man laughing as his eyes closed.

          Philip awoke to a sharp kick in his side. “Yo! This isn’t the junkyard! This is our home!”

          “Frank, stop kicking him. That’s rude.”

          “He can’t just crash wherever he wants Jules!” Philip shook his head, a quiet cough managing to escape him as he finally looked around. The Rest of the Legion was here.

          “Susie!” Philip jumped to his feet as he remembered that he had come to see her. The fire was nothing more than embers now, and as the tall man looked around, he saw no trace of the pink haired girl.

          “Holy shit, he can talk!” Frank yelped, jumping away from Philip.

          Joey jumped from the second floor, landing right in front of the much taller killer. “Susie’s not here.”

          “The clown! He threw something!” Philip suddenly ran out of the building, skidding to a halt on the snow. He looked around, desperately searching for a clue on where they could have gone.

          “Joey, this dude can talk! How are you not freaking out right now?!”

          “Because he’s clearly concerned on where Susie might be and I have better priorities than you.”

          Philip growled, spinning around to face the teens. “Focus you idiot! You do know what the clown is capable of, right? He came here on his own free will! That horse he has is his horse! It’s a real horse! The Entity let him keep his horse because that thing likes him so much.” The one with the skull on his mask; Joey, as Susie always referred to him; suddenly ran up beside Philip.

          “Then let’s fucking find him! Like hell I’m letting some house of horrors reject hurt Susie!” And like that he took off, running into the forest, weapon at the ready to stab anyone that crossed his path.

          “I think that’s the least of our worries with him!” Julie called, running after Joey. Philip looked back at the leader, tilting his head as he contemplated the shorter man.

          “Hey, that carnival corpse lover messed with one of the Legion, so now he has to deal with all of us.” He walked past Philip, much more casually than he probably should have. “Smartasses get killed. We always see to that.” He then took off, running after the other two. Philip sighed, summoning his weapon and wailing bell.

          “Did something happen?” The tall man jumped, staring owlishly at the girl that had startled him.

          “The…The clown took Susie. Threw something that caused me to fall asleep.” He explained, watching the girl cautiously.

          She hummed, fiddling with the bandages on her one hand. “He’s going to end up in trouble soon. The blight is on its way. Only a matter of days now.” She looked up at Philip, smiling gently. “Be sure to steer clear of the path to the lab. I bet that boy is going to experiment again. Would hate to see you lose yourself again.” With that, she turned, vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. Philip would never understand why she always did what the Entity told her to do. But then again, it hadn’t concerned him for a long time, so he’d let it be. Raising his bell, he let it ring, the sound carrying clearly through the forest, cloaking him and allowing him to catch up to the teens already far ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon that the Legion are four separate people, and can act on their own, but they can also enter a hive-mind state that allows them to talk to one another or perform actions in unison for maximum creep factor. If one is unable to perform these actions though, or they just want to talk, they will enter an almost death-like state, and not respond to any outside stimuli.


	8. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a confirmation of the existence of two Susies!

          Susie stared at the caravan ceiling, mold making its way through the wood, paint chipping and falling off. It was gross. Almost as gross as the man sitting at a tiny desk not too far away from her. But to be honest, nothing would be as gross as him. Susie hadn’t said a word since she snapped out of the trance and found herself on his shoulders. The others would come and help her soon enough. Philip had been with her, he knew what had happened.

          “Know why I brought you here kid?” Susie remained silent, staring at the ceiling. She was not going to give this man, if he could even be called that, the honor of an answer. “I’ll give you the short answer: You’re cute. Very cute.” He stood up from his desk at this point and walked over to the bed she was tied to. She glanced at him now, anger buried in her eyes. “We’re going to have fun.” She smiled, coughing loudly before turning away from her. He began setting up a camera, angling it so Susie and the bed were in center frame and not blocked by anything.

          “I’m not going to beg. You’ll end up dead one way or another.” Susie stated, monotone. She had gone back to staring at the ceiling, ignoring his laugh at her remark.

          “The Entity wouldn’t allow that. You and your little friends would feel his wrath, trust me. You’re not the first to threaten me with death, and you won’t be the last.” He wheezed. Susie rolled her eyes. Sure, the Entity may have liked the Clown, but did the Entity want to become his partner in crime? Certainly not. The thing made its own mix tape and button for the group. What did it make of its own for the Clown? Absolutely nothing.

          “Last time I checked, the Entity was a thing. But, whatever. I’m just a kid.” The Clown approached her as she spoke, leaning over her with his knife.

          “That’s right, you are just a kid. But quite frankly, the beauty in a collection is variety.” He stated, sounding much calmer than usual. He reached up, with tenderness that Susie hadn’t known any killer to possess, and began tracing her fingers on her left hand. Her dominant hand. Susie wrinkled her nose as he stuck each digit in his mouth, licking her fingers. “Ew. That’s my killing hand. There’s a lot of blood on there.” He giggled at her statement, smiling around her fingers. His mouth lingered on her left ring finger; dragging his teeth over it and letting it go with a “POP!”

          “Yes...” He croaked, his smile turning sinister. Susie watched as he took out his knife, placing it up to her ring finger.

          “Yo, hold on a second-” An unintentional blood-curdling scream tore itself from Susie’s throat as the Clown dug his knife into her knuckle. She could feel bones fracturing and tendons tearing and he finally pulled the digit free. Mascara ran down her face, staining the already dirty mattress even more. “You motherfucker! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

          The Clown burst into laughter again. “What’s wrong with me?! What isn’t wrong with me is the better question!” Susie’s eyes widened in horror as she watched the carnie suck on the freshly severed finger, lapping up the blood as if he were a dog. He purred in joy, looking down at Susie again. “Yes…This is definitely the best.” He turned and set the finger down on a table, placing hi knife right next to it. “You know, despite you being the prettiest and cutest of your team, I couldn’t help but notice your hands are very rough.” He turned to face her, looming over her as he knelt on the mattress. “Any possible reason why~?”

          Susie stared up at him in confusion. The other members knew she could get pretty handsy, and that she liked to work on things. Unlike the others, she wasn’t exactly capable of buying fancy knives, and she wasn’t much into stealing, unless it was from the school. It wasn’t something that anyone in the group thought about.

          The Clown chuckled once again at her blank expression. “looks like you really live up to that naivety that everyone says you have.” He suddenly yanked her sweater up so it exposed her breasts. Susie was frozen. There was no way he was going to do this!

          The door to the caravan suddenly shattered, and a loud ringing filled the tiny space. The Clown was yanked off Susie and thrown out the now empty doorway; a rasping growl filled the silence of the caravan. Susie stared up at Philip, happier to see him now than she had ever been before. Philip looked down at her, his grip on his weapon tightening as he took in her position. He knelt beside her, pulling her sweater back over her body. “I’ll be back.” He stood, growling as he saw the Clown right himself and recover from the shock. Philip stormed out of the tiny space, face splitting in half at his jaw, as his head seemed to distort.

          Joey watched from his ambush spot as the Wraith strode out of the little house on wheels. His eyes widened behind his mask as he saw the freakishly tall man’s face split open, sharp teeth bared with black goo spilling from between them; an inhuman roar of rage echoing across the little world. Joey shuddered. This was something he had never seen before, with any of the killers. He’d never even heard of it happening. A whistle caught his attention, drawing his gaze from the monster before him to Frank, who gave him the signal to move in. With only a nod, the remaining three Legion members ran towards the Clown, knives raised and ready to strike.

          Time seemed to slow as the Clown spun, throwing down a glass jar that erupted in a cloud of pink gas. All three teens burst into a fit of violent coughing, gagging as their vision blurred. Another roar came from the Wraith, Joey could just see a colored mass that was likely said killer jump free of the cloud and land loudly near the Clown, swinging wildly as the tree-like killer attempted to do as he intended and kill the much faster and shorter carnie. Joey ran in to join the fray, growling as the fat man seemed to just barely doge each and every one of the duo’s attacks. The wind was suddenly knocked out of Joey as the Clown had decided he had enough of just running around and kicked the teen square in the chest.

          His arms wrapped around his torso, pain shooting through him every time he took a breath. Either the damned Clown had broken one of his ribs, or had just kicked him hard enough that he was going to wish he had a punctured lung. Joey lay on the ground, groaning as he tried to mentally dull the pain, shutting his eyes tight. Crunching dirt had his eyes shooting open.

          He stared up at Susie. Not his Susie, but someone who looked exactly like her, braces and all. Except… This Susie was wearing a purple hoodie with the writing on front, a green skirt, blue-green leggings, and the brightest shores Joey had ever seen. The one thing that told him this was not his Susie in new clothes though was the hair. This Susie’s hair was like a blue neon sign. He reached a hand out to her, playing up his pain only a little bit. “Help…please…” His efforts were rewarded with a cough and the feeling of liquid dripping out of his mouth.

          The blue Susie knelt in front of him, pulling his mask off. She was treading around like a scared animal, her gaze flicking from his face to his hands, as if she was waiting for him to stab her or something. She brushed the liquid from his cheek, her sleeve coming up with a dark red stain. She examined it before looking back down at him, her expression turning from fear to indifference. Another cough had more blood bubbling out of Joey mouth.

          A roar drew her attention from him, as she finally saw the fight going on between the Clown, Frank, Julie, and the Wraith. Joey could only watch as the blue Susie looked around, jumping at his knife once she found it, and pulling her hood up. He could only watch as she ran into the forest, taking his weapon with her. He could hear the Clown laughing, and his gaze returned to fight as the Clown smashed a bottle over the Wraith’s head, stunning the taller killer.

          The Clown’s laughter was cut short as a purple blur ran past him, slashing open his arm. “What the fuck?!” Joey watched as blue Susie disappeared back into the forest. The killers looked around, clearly concerned about this new opponent. Once again the girl dashed out from behind a tree and slashed at the Clown before running back into the fog. Joey watched in amazement as blue Susie ducked in and out of hiding places, never the same place, slashing at the Clown. A whistle sounded from a tree, where the blue Susie was perched. The Clown threw a bottle, which was shot out of the air by a rock that the blue Susie had thrown.

          Joey watched as blue Susie continued to harass the Clown into following her away from the group, giving them ample time to recover and free their Susie.

          “Oh my god, Joey!” Said male looked back to see his Susie staring in horror. During the chaos blue Susie was wreaking, the Wraith had crept back to the caravan and freed her. Susie knelt beside Joey, clearly panicked as she tried to figure out how to help him.

          “Looks worse that it is. Help me up and I’ll be fine.” Susie pouted but complied, struggling to lift her companion off the ground. Frank was kind enough to join in, and the four teens limped back to their home, each one bearing injuries that were going to last. Philip stared after the teens, sighing as his face formed back into its normal state.

          “Are you mad you lost your temper?” Philip whipped around, weapon ready to strike, only to stand down.

          “You have to stop doing that.” He growled, tilting his head. “I’m going to end up striking you one of these days.”

          The girl just shrugged. She was perched on top of the Clown’s home. “I would have joined in. But then that girl joined in.” Her gaze turned to the direction where the Clown was off chasing the girl in the purple hoodie. “She’s not supposed to be here.” The woman jumped down from her perch, landing without a sound. “She’s a strange person.”

          “Well, when has anyone here been normal?” Philip countered, earning a laugh from the woman before him.

          “True enough. Well, I best get back. Dwight will lecture me again. Also, here.” She smiled, holding out a small rag embroidered with flowers. Philip took the little square cloth, examining it. When he looked back up, the girl was gone.

          “Thanks, First One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Philip and the very first killer are friends???? And the very first killer is now a survivor??????  
> Y'all probably already knew that was coming, but I like to be dramatic. Also, pink Susie is going to be missing her finger from now on. It won't grow back, the Entity won't fix it. The Survivors are going to be concerned and notice.


	9. Fire Huddle 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of like an intermission, just to add a little levity to the story before it gets dark. Any other chapters where the Legion just hangs around with other killers is going to be called a "Fire Huddle", as hopefully all these little intermissions take place in the Legion's hideout near the fire. They aren't really going to serve much purpose aside from fun and looking into relations a bit more.

          Philip growled, storming into the Legion hideout and plopping himself down in front of the fire they always had going. He was clearly in a bad mood, and felt the need to vent to someone. That someone happened to be the group of four teens since they were the only ones who knew he could talk. And he wanted to keep it that way.

          “Fire huddle!” Frank yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth so the others could hear. Julie crept up from the basement and the lovers sat next to each other, on the side opposite Philip.

          “Fire huddle!” Joey could be heard yelling outside, probably so Susie would come in from whatever she was doing. He jumped from the second floor, landing roughly before walking to the pit and sitting down. Susie came running in from the outside, dragging mud and snow with her. She skidded into place, looking at Philip.

          “That is the face of someone who wants to tear a human limb from limb.” Susie observed, pointing at the mutated man.

          “I don’t get it!” He hissed, throwing his arms up. “Do they think that just because we’re killers, and we work for the Entity, it treats us all like it treats the Clown? Because let me tell you, it does not!” He ranted, suddenly standing and pacing around. “Do they think we are free of punishment like they are? Are they that ignorant?”

          “Kate’s not.”

          “She could turn into one of us if the conditions were right!” Philip turned on Frank, glaring at the younger male for the interruption. He sighed, pacing once again. “I mean, I don’t like blocking or guarding a hooked survivor, but when they are constantly getting in the way of hooking someone, and the keep hitting me with the pallets, and they unhook someone without even waiting for me to leave, I kind of snap! No one can blame me though! I mean, do you know how annoying it is to be carrying a survivor and have two choices, both of which end up in their escape?!” He turned to Susie at this point, receiving a blank stare.

          “Uh…No. Can’t say we do. Do you like…not shock or stun them or whatever when you hit another survivor?” It was something the Legion was actually capable of thanks to the Entity. They had always been physically weak, so the Entity had given them every advantage it could think of. That included somehow giving each member a boost while carrying a survivor.

          Philip stared at Susie. “What?”

          “Yeah. If we miss hitting another victim while carrying a person, we don’t have to worry about slowing down. And if we do hit another person, the one we are carrying gets slowed down.” Joey supplied, smirking.

          Philip looked at him, still not believing it. “You mean…you don’t have to worry about survivors blocking hooks?”

          “Not so much don’t have to worry about it as the fact that it’s not that big of a deal to us.”

          Philip growled, standing straight and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fucking…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the Legion telling Philip about one of their perks: Mad Grit in this case. And since up to 4 perks are allowed, they all also have Iron Grasp because they are tiny compared to the survivors and the Entity was concerned about their efficiency when carrying people.


	10. After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group recovers from the encounter with the Clown

          Tears smeared the mascara already dripping down Susie’s face. Julie’s fingers trembled as she tried desperately to not hurt her childhood friend any more than the pink-haired girl was already hurt. “Joey’s as fixed up as he’s going to get. Frank and you are in the best shape here. Well, apart from pinkie, who only lost one finger. Do you want me to do that?”

          “Shut up, I’m trying to concentrate. It’s hard enough with Susie’s palms being like leather and there not being much skin to pull it closed.” Julie growled. Philip had come back to the hideout wrapped in more bandages than usual, and Sally quickly followed, a giant medical contain levitating just behind her.

          “Sally didn’t mean any harm. She just wants to help.” Philip defended.

          “Maybe get Susie something to drink?” Even with her head being covered, everyone could feel the glare radiating from the Nurse towards Frank. “What?” The teen asked, jumping over the stair banister and landing clumsily on the floor. Sally grit her teeth, huffing at the group leader’s behavior. “I’m serious. If we get Susie drunk enough, she’ll pass out and we’ll be able to do whatever without having to worry about hurting her.”

          “Or she could grow violent!” Philip hissed. “Besides, even if we could, the only alcohol in this realm is whatever the Clown has, or Maxwell’s moonshine.” He looked to Susie, who could put Rin to shame with how pale she currently was. “I think she’d sooner vomit it all up than pass out at this point.”

          Frank huffed and rolled his eyes, waving dismissively at Philip. The Wraith rolled his eyes in response, shaking his head. Sally rested a hand on Philip’s shoulder, smiling beneath her makeshift mask. Both older killers jumped as Joey groaned, watching as he sat up slowly. “Good to see you’re healing. Took a lot longer than normal.” The Nurse sighed, floating over to the teen.

          “Yeah, well, if that carnie is the Entity’s favorite, keeping me in pain is a good way to keep me from a re-match.” Joey groaned, propping himself up against a wall. “Glad to see the whole gang back here though.” He snickered, only to devolve into a fit of painful coughs. Sally knelt in front of the teen, a whisper of a sigh escaping her.

          “You shouldn’t force yourself to do anything.”

          “Oh what? Are you my mom now?”

          “No. But as your nurse I prescribe no trials for you until you are healed fully, as well as plenty of bedrest.” She huffed, standing once again to float over to Philip. “And if need be, I will tell you mothers. I think Amanda and Anna will take care of anything you need.”

          Julie stopped tending to Susie’s lost finger, perking up. “We have two moms?” She turned to look at Joey and Frank. “When the fuck did we get two moms?”

          “Julie, I’m trying to hold it together, get my finger done now.”

          “Oh, sorry. It is done, just finishing up this knot.” Julie smiled as she turned back to Susie, finally securing the little black surgical thread and cutting off the excess. “There, all done!” Susie pulled her wounded hand to her chest, holding it close and hiding it, causing Julie to frown. Everyone in the Legion knew Susie was left-handed. She was the only one out of all four, and the only killer they had met who was left-handed. Now her killing hand was damaged. And with it having been an open wound, she would have to adapt to trials using her right hand, or stay out of trials for a while until it healed. Julie reached out and placed her hand on Susie’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. It just needs to close, and then you’ll be back to normal.”

          “I’m going upstairs. I need some sleep.” Susie whispered, barely loud enough to be heard over the artificial wind. She suddenly stood, dashing up the stairs and hiding in one of the many rooms on the second floor. Julie sighed, standing and joining Joey and Frank against one wall.

          “Why is Susie acting like this? She only lost a finger.” She hissed, slumping down as she finally reached the wall. Philip tightened his hold on Sally’s hand, drawing the floating woman’s attention.

          “There was something else?” The three teens looked to the two older killers, surprised to see them so cuddly. Sally was somehow sitting in Philip’s lap, his arms wrapped around her waist and holding onto one of her hands. Philip nodded, burying his face in Sally’s shoulder.

          “He had pulled her sweater up.”

          “So?”

          “Why the fuck didn’t you say that sooner?!” Joey made to stand, only to topple over onto Julie, resulting in both teen groaning loudly in pain.

          “I don’t get it. What’s the big deal?” Sally questioned, glancing around at the people in the hideout.

          “Susie only wears the hoodie. She doesn’t wear a shirt under it. Just her undergarments.” Frank supplied, deadpan. It was something that each Legion member knew about, and anyone who tried to take advantage of it, said person quickly met the rest of the Legion. “Soon as we are all healed up, round 2 with that colorful fucker.”

          “Hell yeah. Nobody pulls up Susie’s hoodie and lives to tell about it!” Julie chimes in. “Also, Frank, darling, sweet heart, dearly beloved, love of my life, I beg of you to get Joey off me. He’s heavy.”

          “I’m in pain.”

          A solid “THWACK” suddenly disrupted the relatively silent lair. The five killers looked in the direction of the noise, only to find a curved blade with a finger hole in the handle. “My knife!” Joey crawled over to his blade, tugging it out from where it was embedded in the wood.

          “Wait? How did you lose that?” Frank asked, tilting his head in confusion.

          Joey managed to painfully turn to face Frank and Julie, sliding his blade back into its holder across his chest. “So, like, that little blue person that actually managed to hand the Clown his ass? Yeah, that was Susie. Kind of. A different version of Susie.” At the disbelieving stares of his friends, Joey smirked. “I was no hallucinating, it’s the truth!”

          “I am inclined to believe him.” Philip piped up, drawing the teen’s attention to him. “Things have been happening. Mostly because the blight is on the way and the Entity is kind of getting confused on what to do. It’ll mellow out though.”

          “The ever-loving fuck is “the blight”?” Frank questioned, staring at the older killers.

          “Nasty thing. Canker flowers all over the place. Crazy man who likes to refine the nectar of these flowers and inject it into us killers.” Philip informed. He looked to the younger killers. “You need to stay away from him. The stuff mutates you.”

          “Good to know.” Julie muttered, cuddling up with Frank.

          Joey suddenly sat straight up. “Holy shit Susie would love that.” He suddenly fell back down to the ground. “Ow. Sitting up hurt more than falling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ship Philip and Sally, but only a little bit. Philip probably has anger issues and Sally is almost too depressed to function some days. They try though. Susie is kind of scared. Love this bean.


	11. A little surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie runs to The Collection to talk about what happened with The Clown.  
> Turns out, The Collection isn't so good at listening, and prefers action over words.

          Susie stared at the thick vines. They were growing out of control from a strange hospital that the group had only ever gone into once or twice. Even in the realm of the entity, this place was creepy. It was the realm of the larger group of murderous teens. The Collection, as they called themselves. Susie looked at her wounded hand. The girl in black had said they would help if needed…

          Taking a shaky breath, Susie strode into the building, her pace fast as she looked for the other teens. It was so dark, graffiti and broken glass everywhere, dark spatters of what could only be blood coating every machine and bed she passed. It was so quiet; Susie tried to pay no mind to it.

          “Hey lady, you going to play with us?!”

          A blood-curdling scream fell from Susie as she spun around, falling back, face-to-face with a ghost child. A ghost child that looked like the leader girl.

          “Ow. No need to be rude.” Susie looked to the leader, the black-clad woman’s brows furrowed and a pout on her face. “Just say no next time. I won’t be upset.”

          Wait…

          “That’s you?!” Susie stood, clutching her heart, looking between the teen girl and the ghost.

          “Yeah, well, more like…my childhood innocence.” She motioned to the ghost, who floated up, disintegrating into one body once they held hands. “So, why are you here? Want us to talk to Frank already?” She smirked, teeth looking more like fangs in the dark light.

          Susie shook her head, drawing her courage back up to speak. “N-no. I uh…” Susie held out her wounded hand shakily, showing the lost digit to the other teen. She could see the mysterious teen’s eyes widen as they landed on the wound, still fresh. Her eyes darted up to meet Susie’s, clearly concerned. “It was the Clown…” Tears fell once again from Susie’s eyes.

          Susie rubbed away the tears, sniffling. “He drugged me, and everyone else was at a trial, and Philip got knocked out, and I was so scared…” Susie looked up to where the teen had been, only to see her gone. She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the other girl.

          “It’s okay!” Susie spun to see the child’s voice, finding the ghost from before, as well as five others. “They’re all going to have a chat with him!”

          “But the Entity!”

          “He’s cool, right?!”

          Susie looked to the boy that had pipped up. His face was horribly distorted, and how he was talking now was anyone’s guess. “What?”

          “The Entity likes us!” The first girl chirped, smiling brightly. “He’s not all bad, but he can be temperamental. He saved our lives though.” The little ghost looked past Susie, towards an illuminated EXIT sign. “The older me plays mad, but she’s really very happy.” Her gaze fell back to Susie. “She likes you though, hence why she’s leading them in the attack to kill the Clown!” Susie stared.

          “Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I swear I'm not dead. I just have been having a bit of trouble coming up with words as of late, but I do know where I want this to go!


	12. Fire Huddle 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame a tumblr user by the name of Gatobob for this insanity.

          “Take this gremlin!” The horrifying screech of the other-worldly being filled the little mock-up of the abandoned resort, resulting in the area shaking. Without any warning, a woman fell onto the ground, landing so hardly that dust and debris kicked up. “Ask her what she has done and why she’s here and not with them! I’m going to find something for this headache she has brought on.” With that, the Entity vanished.

          Frank crept up to the strange woman, weapon drawn and at the ready in case she made any move to hurt him or anyone in the group.

          “Ow. My face.”

          The woman groaned before slowly standing up. She quickly dusted herself off. She looked similar to Frank and Julie, wearing a hoodie under a leather jacket, with camouflage jeans and combat boots. Her mask was a mock-up of a smiling face, all pointy teeth with one eye replaced with an ‘X’, while dirty gauze covered her hands. Most notably was her nails and hair, her nails painted black while her hair was half-bleached and half natural brown.

          “Hey there! Where are we?”

          “Uh…Mount Ormond resort?”

          “Really? Cool!” The woman seemed a little too okay with the fact that she had just been dropped on her face in an abandoned resort with four other people, each of who had a weapon ready. “Welp, you can call me Jo. I’m going to go explore. Peace!” The four teens stared after the woman, before looking back at each other, clearly in shock.

          “Did…Did we just get another fucking member?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://gatobob.tumblr.com/


	13. Meet: The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First makes her official appearance.

          Susie ran. She had to find the older version of The Collection as soon as possible. They could _not_ fight The Clown.

          “But…why do you want to stop this?” The ghostly children kept pace with Susie. She knew she was going to pay for her speed later, she did in the trials; so now, using the power granted to her and her friends by the Entity outside of the trials, why would this make her exempt from punishment?

          “He tried to hurt you. He did hurt you!” The even went so far as to circle around her while she ran. They wanted to distract her, keep her from focusing on her goal. She wouldn’t let that happen.

          “Clown is a bad man. Just like doctor.” Another one chimed in. Susie growled, shaking her head to keep focused. These kids were really annoying when you got down to it.

          Susie skidded to a halt as she came to the survivor’s clearing. They stared at her and she stared at them. Both looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Susie was disheveled, clearly out of breath, had her hand wrapped up, and her hood was down, revealing all of her pink hair. “Where’s the Collection?”

          An animalistic screech came from the other side of the safe zone. Susie watched in horror as the leader of the other group of teens was thrown into the barrier, collapsing to the ground, unconscious. All the survivors stood, jumping away from the fighting even though they knew they were safe inside the clearing. Susie heard the ghosts gasp, becoming white blurs as the practically teleported to the other side, standing around the fallen woman. Everyone stared as the Clown finally emerged, looking thoroughly pissed off.

          “You think you can scare me? Send that little clone after me? Then these kids?” He growled. Susie stared in fearful confusion. “Yeah, that clone was no match. Things like that can only last so long. And these kids? Please!” His foot slammed onto the already downed girl’s ribcage, a sickening crack and wet cough coming from her broken body. Susie cringed, shaking as she backed away from the disturbed man. He glared at Susie before smirking. Taking his foot off the collapsed woman, he made his way around the clearing, obvious in his intent. “You and I have unfinished business pinkie.”

          A golden knife pierced the ground in front of the carnie, flying out from  the darkness of the woods.

          “Surely, you did not think they were the only ones to witness you little…Attack?” Susie and the group stared at the strange woman. She looked like some sort of priestess, dressed in black and gold, a veil and mask covering her face.

          “Who the fuck are you?!”

          The girl chuckled, lifting a bell on a chain in front of her before lightly tapping it with another golden knife. The sound from the bell was chilling, reminiscent of a child crying. A flurry of knives fell from the bell, spiraling into a half-arch around the girl. “Our host and I are close. I fought my way out, unscathed. My allies never have been so lucky. You should have kept that little vial I gave you.”

          Susie stepped away from the girl. “You gave him that?”

          The strange woman’s head snapped toward the teen, her veil billowing in a slight breeze. “As a safety precaution. By order of our host. I have been meaning to give you and your friends gifts for advanced defense as well.” She waved the hand that held the dagger,  four knives braking free from the semi-circle, slowly changing into various things that could benefit each member of The Legion. “Energy and caffeine quick-acting and easy to swallow pills for Julie. A bottle of stimulant fluid to be consumed by and for Frank. Joey will have smoke firecrackers. And for you…” A single knife floated forward, slowly morphing into a combination of her usual weapon, glowing gold puss soaking the ruler and compass points.

          Susie stared at it. “What the hell is this going to accomplish?” She hissed, holding the weapon and glaring at the woman.

          “That’s refined putrid nectar. I suggest you not get cut.” The woman smirked, only just visible beneath the dark veil.

          Susie instantly held the modified weapon at a distance. She had no idea how or when this woman got her hands on the stuff or had the time to refine it, but Susie was not about to let herself get mutated.

          “Now then, I think we all need some time to ourselves, and need to relax!” The strange woman snapped her fingers, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

          Susie looked around, back at the abandoned Mount Ormond resort. Joey and Julie were laying about, right on top of one another, clearly both in pain. Frank was off to the side, leaning against a wall, while Sally and Phillip were sitting around the fire pit. Everyone was staring at Susie, who had been dropped in the middle of the room while holding everything the strange woman had created from her weapons.

          “Uh…Hey guys…I got things for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all were probably hoping for something more, but I want to save that for later in the story. Susie is going to get her revenge, just not yet.


	14. Breaking Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Susie finds out about the strange woman, The Entity continues to fall apart.

          They had to find her, they just had to. With the sociopaths littering the woods, no place other than the fire was safe. They all had to get back there, but not until they fund her.

          “Amanda!” The older woman looked to the rock star who had called her name. The girl was barely out of being a teenager, and already had to deal with horrible shit. Still, Amanda walked over to where the young blond was eagerly pointing at something on the ground. A footprint. “These are converse, but look at the indent! There’s an “S” in the heel! Only our Susie would do that!”

          Amanda nodded. “Let’s gather everyone and head out. No telling what trouble she’s gotten into now.”

* * *

 

          “Holy shit, these are are awesome!” Julie was practically bouncing off the walls. The pills from the strange woman were clearly much stronger than the stuff they got as little add-ons that were used in the trials. Julie had only taken a nibble of a pill to test out what would happen; all her wounds healed, and she was filled with the energy of a little kid who consumed too much sugar.

          “Good for you babe. But uh, last time I checked we weren’t supposed to use these things for no reason.” Frank chimed in. He finally grew tired of Julie’s antics after an hour of her screaming and running around. “Please, sit down. You’re going to hurt yourself again.”

          “Dear GOD. And this was what? A lick of one of those pills?” Joey grumbled, still in pain and agony, but much less than he was a couple hours ago. Time in the Nightmare was really weird. He raised his head to look at the other Legion members. “Satan Sky Spider forbid she ever take a whole one!”

          The small group snickered, save for Julie who was literally climbing the walls of the resort. Phillip rolled his eyes at the teens before his gaze rested on Susie. “I’ve been meaning to ask…” He began quietly, drawing all the attention to himself. “Who gave you these things?”

          The group was silent as they stared at Susie, who looked like she just realized something. “I…I can’t remember. Like, okay, I can, but only partially. It was a woman, and she had a heavy accent, but other than that…” Susie furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to remember some other detail of the woman. “I…Don’t know.” Phillip groaned and practically slammed himself into a laying position on the floor. “Huh? Did I do something wrong?”

          “No, Susie, you didn’t.” Phillip hissed, covering his glowing eyes with one arm. “It’s the power of the First.” He huffed.

          “The power of the first?” The teens parroted, clearly confused. They had never heard of this person before, and judging by the way Sally tilted her head, neither had she.

          “Yeah.” He sighed, “The very first killer to exist in this realm. No one knows what her real name is or where she’s from. All they know is that you forget about her as soon as she leaves your sight.” He continued, sitting up to stare at Susie. “She’s the one who gave me the wailing bell, and she’s the most powerful one here. She’s like the prize child of the Entity. No one knows where she stays, or how long she’s been here, or where she even came from. They just know she’s here now.”

          Susie sat down next to Phillip, fiddling with her hair. “Does she ever take the bell from you?”

          The tree-like man nodded. “Occasionally, but not very often. Only when she has to make use of her powers.”

          “What even are her powers then?” Frank questioned loudly. Phillip only shrugged. “Has she ever even been used in a trial?”

          Phillip shook his head. “Not for a long time. She was here before any of the researchers or investigators came snooping about.” He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on his knees. “The one that found out you could refine the nectar from the blight flowers spoke with her once. He had tried to capture her apparently. But…” Phillip looked to the floor.

          “But what?”

          “But, she was not in the realm at that time.” Phillip raised his head, gaze turning toward Frank and the other member of the Legion. “Apparently, she only recently came back. Around the same time The Plague joined our ranks.”

          Susie looked at her friends. So far, the mysterious…Newish-old killer hadn’t done anything to indicate that she was actually dangerous to others. Frank nodded. The First was safe for now. But if she tried anything, The Legion would be ready.

* * *

 

          “Who do you think they are?” The girl whispered, a garish and gristly festive uniform hiding her amongst the dark trees.

          “Don’t know, don’t care.” A second voice hissed, a small teddy bear waving its arms as it spoke. “We should leave though, nothing good can come of people like that.” With that, the girl trotted off, deeper into the woods. The scientist she had been watching was none the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all keep giving this story kudos, and while I appreciate them, it does kind of leave me shaken and surprised. I'm glad you all like this story so much, I'm just not used to people showing an interest in my stories.


	15. Fire Huddle that's not really a fire huddle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something cute in honor of Joey getting a new cosmetic.

          Joey hated being left alone while the others did trials. Granted, it gave him time to look through the new weapon, mask, and clothes the Entity had gifted him; but after admiring the glowing pieces for longer than he thought possible, he was bored. He groaned in agitation, slamming himself to the floor and staring at the ceiling. His eyes widened.

          “How the hell did you get up there?!” His yelling seemed to have broken whatever concentration the blue-haired Susie had, sending her flailing to the ground. Thankfully, she landed in the mountain of pillows, sheets, and mattresses they had gathered for fun after the trials. She suddenly sprung out of the pile, one pillow balancing precariously on her head. Joey couldn’t help but snort a little; she looked surprised and shocked that he found her and she fell. Standing up, he made his way over to the pile, sitting next to her and removing the pillow from her head. “Okay, so for real, how the hell did you get up there?”

          She stared at him as if she didn’t understand the question. “I climbed? I thought that was obvious.”

          Joey rolled his eyes. “Well no shit you climbed up there. I mean how did you do it without falling to your death?”

          “We’re in an alternate dimension wherein death is temporary.” She stated it as if she was just talking about the weather, and not somehow scaling a dilapidated building covered in snow and ice.

          “You got me there.” He stated. “Alright, counter: _Why_ would you want to go up there?”

          Blue-haired Susie shrugged. “I wanted to.” At his unimpressed look, she gave a sigh, turning her gaze upwards towards the night sky that was forever blank; save for the terrifyingly large moon that always hung at the same angle. “My mom used to always let me sit on top of the observatory roof when I got into a fight. She never sent anyone up to get me, but she always had someone check there first.” She turned her gaze down, pulling her knees from the mess of cushions and hugging them. “I miss her so much.”

          Joey couldn’t really hide his revulsion. He had known Susie’s parents, and her mom was not all that impressive, or nice, or happy at who Susie chose as her friends. The first time the four teens got into a fight with another group of teens, it was with a gaggle of valley-girl stereotypes that just loved tormenting Susie for her quirks and habits. And it had happened the day after Susie got her braces on. She was still self-conscious about them, and the list she got because she was not used to having them. One of the girls said something, and Susie threw the first punch. After that, it was only took the blink of an eye for Joey, Julie, and even Frank to join in.

          Naturally, the police and school officials got involved. One of the girls had pulled a knife out, so they got the worst of the punishments. Legion went to Susie’s house to patch up a little and laugh about. As it turned out, Susie’s mom was home, and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing her daughter and her daughter’s friends all bloody and bruised.

          Joey would never admit it, but he decided to keep an eye on Susie after that. Sure enough, the next time they got into a fight with other kids and Susie went home, she and her mom actually fought. Susie ran out of the house to the resort, crying and sniffling. Joey decided from that point on, he hated Susie’s mom.

          It was only after all of his musing that her words finally sunk in. “Wait, did you say “observatory”?!” He did not know very much about Susie when you compared him to Julie, but he certainly knew her house _did not_ have an observatory as part of it.

          “Oh, yeah! My mom owns a really big private school, and we have an observatory! A lot of the smaller, local schools come by and use it for free. It’s uh…” She looked at Joey, her smiling faltering. “N-never mind. It’s not important.”

          He watched as a blush crept across her ears. _Looks like dimensions can only change so much_. Joey snickered “Maybe I’ll believe you more if you stop blushing.” He watched her eyes widen, her hands shooting up and covering her ears. “The same thing happens with our Susie. Whenever she lies, her ears blush.” He smiled, falling back into the mountain of soft material. “It’s really kind of cute.”

          “Hey what’s that?”

          “That’s a new set of clothes and a new weapon the Entity gave me. Don’t think you can just change the subject though.”

          The Blue-haired girl huffed, pouting as she clambered her way out of the soft pit. “Look, it is important, okay? I just…” She gave a violent sigh, “I’m not ready to talk about it myself.” Her head whipped around to stare at Joey. “That’s okay with you, right?” She sounded terrified, her hand hovering just above his new knife.

          Joey shrugged. “Hey, it’s not like you’re actually my Susie. Keep everything to yourself if you want. I just exist here at this point.” He glanced at her. She looked a little more at ease. At least enough that her hand was no longer over his new weapon, and was now playing with his new mask. “If you want the karambit and mask, you can have it. I like my clothes just the way they are.”

          “Really?!” She sounded way too happy about that.

          “Yeah. My Susie would probably just steal them anyways.” He waved his hand. Susie had been the only one of the group to steal Joey’s mask, but everyone made it a habit to steal his weapon when given the chance. It kind of drove him insane. Save for Susie stealing his mask and Karambit. With her it was adorable because it highlighted how small she was compared to him.

          He watched as the blue-haired version of his friend donned the mask and picked up the weapon. “Thanks. Hopefully I’ll see you around. And not in a bad way!” She amended, darting out of the old resort. As if by sheer luck, Susie, Julie, and Frank all arrived back at the hideout as soon as Blue-haired Susie was out of sight.

          “’Sup guys?”


	16. Unfortunate Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Legion figure out what is happening. Courtesy of Phillip.

          Susie stared. The fog was so thick, she couldn’t see anything past her own hand in front of her face. Her knife was gone, as was her mask, and for some reason her sweater was doing nothing to protect her from the chill of the nightmare realm. Still, she tucked her hands into her one pocket and marched on, it was clear she was in a trial.

          Her head tilted as she finally spotted someone working on a generator. Smiling to herself, Susie crept up on the strange woman. Placing her hand on the woman’s shoulder, Susie fully intended to pull her off the gen, only to reel back in shock.

          Amanda was staring at her, a look of fear flashing on her face before it settled into a gentle smile. Amanda was speaking, but the words were garbled, painfully distorted into something incoherent. A look of concern came across Amanda’s face as she stood and continued to look at Susie. Amanda’s eye suddenly widened as she looked past Susie, the grown woman taking off in a random direction. Susie just backed up until her back hit something.

          Looking back, she came face-to-face with a giant man wearing a gas mask. The worlds around her felt like it was vibrating, her ears ringing with static. Susie shook her head, backing away from the man, right into the generator. Her heart felt like it was trying to fly out of her chest. Even with all the noise, his words broke through it all to be crystal clear:

          “You’re not supposed to be here.”

* * *

 

          Susie jolted awake, gasping. She felt like she couldn’t breathe at all. Glancing around, she found that everyone had fallen into one of their little sleep piles, Julie sprawled out across Susie chest. Susie didn’t like it. Fighting against the entanglement of limbs, Susie clawed her way from the pile, crawling over to the fire pit and curling up. Her heart was still pounding, her hands were shaking, and she felt frozen. She had no idea what had happened, but she didn’t like it, and she didn’t want a repeat.

          “Susie?” The pink haired girl looked back at the pile her friends were in. Julie had woken up from Susie’s escape. “What’re you doing over there?” Julie was still dazed from sleep, slurring her words and sounding more like she was just confused by her existence than anything else.

          “I had…It was a nightmare.” Susie muttered, curling in on herself. She should have known better, as she heard Julie raise the alarm.

          “Wake up you lazy fuckers! Susie had a nightmare! We need cocoa and the fluffiest blankets ever, ASAP! Joey, go and get some pillows too!” Julie screeched, smacking the two men into waking up and causing the rest of the sleeping pile to collapse in a flurry of chaos.

          “Wait…Wherein the fuck are we supposed to get cocoa and fluffy things?” Joey questioned, only after he and Frank had ran around the entire building three times.

          A loud crash revealed itself to be an old and decaying armchair thrown from the second floor. “We have furniture.” Frank deadpanned, leaning against the bannister.

          Susie shook her head, sitting up with a sigh. The ring of a bell drew the attention of the four teens. Phillip was there, staring at them.

          “Aye, chicken legs?”

          Phillip growled at the sudden nickname. “I’m here because my bell was radiating heat.” The teens stared at him, completely blank. “It means that something generally bad and world-transporting has happened.” The tall man rolled his eyes, only mildly disgruntled with the teen’s lack of knowledge.

          “Dude, none of us can teleport.” Frank countered. Out of all the killers in this world, no one would argue with the Legion when it came to a “Most Human” contest.

          “That may be the case, but perhaps Freddy is lurking about. He’s more of a dick than the Clown sometimes.”

          Susie snorted. “Doubt that.” She looked to Phillip, who was staring at her with concern. He knew what would have happened if he hadn’t interrupted the Clown. “If it helps you figure out what was going on, I had a nightmare.”

          Phillip was suddenly sitting next to her, looking more serious than usual. “Explain it. Leave out no details.”

          Susie sighed, sitting cross-legged, leaning forward. “I…Was in a trial. My mask and knife were gone, and it was super cold. I was walking, because a trial is a trial, and we have to sacrifice survivors. It was so dark, I could barely see, but I kept walking. I saw someone working on a generator, and went to grab them but…” Susie took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she recalled the details. “It wasn’t a survivor. It was Amanda.” Susie opened her eyes to gauge everyone’s reaction.

          Frank and Julie shared looks of confusion, while Joey looked concerned. Phillip did not move, he just kept staring at Susie. “She was talking, but, I couldn’t hear her. She was trying to tell me something, but then she looked behind me and ran away. There was a guy there, and…Well, I backed right into him. He was wearing a gas mask… He was huge too…Like Evan or Michael or…I don’t know, he was just a giant. I backed away from him. My ears were ringing with so much noise, and my heart…I thought my heart was going to explode…And, and then he spoke to me!” Tears were beginning to dot her lashes. “He…he told me I didn’t belong!” Susie’s distress was evident.

          “What were his exact words, verbatim?” Despite everything, Phillip remained calm. He had a hunch what was happening, but he wanted to make sure.

          “He…He said “You’re not supposed to be here.”” Susie sniffled, rubbing her eyes. “I…I want to stay with my friends, I don’t want to go back home!”

          Phillip sighed, a small smile coming to his face. “That’s not what that meant.” He reached out, resting a hand on Susie’s head. “He meant you weren’t supposed to be a survivor in that trial. He was looking for someone else.” Phillip stood, looking at the other teens. “Good news: It’s not Freddy.” He let the teens breathe a sigh of relief, glad that the dream demon was leaving one of their own alone. “But now we go on to the bad news, which is also the worst possible news anyone could have.”

          “What’s that?” Susie questioned, biting her bottom lip.

          “That’d be that the Entity is basically collapsing.”

          “Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even though I ship the Nurse and the Wraith, Phillip is more closely connected to the First than any of the other killers. The reason? Spoiler: she was a lot more involved in his recruitment than any of the other killers!


	17. Update time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes to all my dear readers!

Okay, first off: I'm not abandoning this, if any of you were concerned.

It should come as no surprise that I write this story as I go, so I generally post a new chapter once said chapter is done (Hence the sporadic posting). Having said this, I've been struggling on trying to figure out where to have the story go from here. Now that the Legion knows what's up, how will they act, will they try and stop it. etc. After the Legion nerf/re-work I finally figured out where I want to go and what route I want to take with this story.

It was then trying to find the time to write. I work a retail job most days, so I'm not always in the mood for sitting at my computer and thinking. Add to that, this week alone has been hell week due to me having an actual meltdown at work. So, I've been emotionally dead for a few days, and then mentally dead. Having gotten all of that out of the way now, I am finally getting back to this story! Just know from here on out, it's going to get much darker. I'll put the appropriate warnings in the needed chapters at the start of the chapter, and near where said triggering scenes actually are in the chapter.

My goal here is to keep all of you safe and happy, while still writing the story I want to write. Hope you all have a good day, and thanks for understanding.

 

 

 

P.S.: I actually looked at the document for this story, and it's about 37 pages long, making this one of my longest and most coherent stories ever! And I have all of you to thank for that!


	18. Legion has feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah......I feel like sometimes people forget that the Legion are teens, and are prone to extreme emotions and such.  
> Sorry It's so short.

          Susie chased after Meg, knife raised. If she missed, she’d suffer the loss of her powers, if she stayed too close nothing would happen, and if the timer ran out she’d have to wait much longer than normal.

          God she hated when the Entity decided to alter their abilities. It was mostly annoying because most of the group had gotten used to spamming their powers when the survivors were being dicks.

          Meg finally was close enough for Susie to strike, and she did, smirking as her power regenerated. The pink haired girl turned away, seeing the life force of another Survivor not too far off. She gave chase to the pulsating symbol, smiling beneath her mask as if she were the Cheshire cat. Another direct hit, but he was already wounded, so it was no surprise. With that handled she chased another symbol that tried to hide. An easy hit, as the survivor dashed away after the deep wound had been inflicted. One more, lurking somewhere. She saw it then, and ran as fast as she could slamming her knife down on the survivor. With a yelp the person ran off again, whimpering from pain.

          Susie cringed as she deactivated her power, her vision swimming and nearly going completely black. She hated that the most. A sudden calm overtook her, connecting her with her friends.

          _Kill? Killing is fun. So bored. Want to watch. Want to see. Okay. Watch. See. Stay together._

          Meg noticed the sudden shift in the teen girl, her head dropping a bit more than usual, and her breathing much more ragged. Meg watched as Susie stalked away, intent on tracking down one of her fellow survivors and sacrificing them.

          _Talk. Yes, talk too. What about? In trial, no talk. Yeah talk. About it._ Susie paused as the subject was brought up. Until now, no one in the group of teens had wanted to talk about what Phillip had told them. _What about? Inevitable. We’re only ants. Can’t help. Only accept. Without fight? Not us! Not Legion! Legion fights! Legion never quits!_

          Susie continued to stand there, ignore the survivors that crept closer in curiosity. Her friends wanted to try and fight against the end of the Entity? They couldn’t even fight the Entity itself!

          _Proposition? Plan? Nothing. Just fight._ Susie’s grip on her blade tightened. Like this she could clearly see beyond those brave words.

          _Scared... Yes… Very scared. Want out, don’t want to die! Need mom, need dad, need home, home, home, home, home!_

          The sound of the Entity’s roar snapped the teens out of their trance. The trial had ended, and all the survivors had escaped. The entity was clearly upset, but satiated for the time being. It carefully placed Susie outside the usual hideout. The pink haired girl paused before walking in, bringing a hand up to rub away a strange wetness on her face.

          She had started crying. In front of the survivors. Frank would probably scold her. But it would be empty. There was no denying that the teens shared the same feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, more hivemind Legion!


	19. Time for a chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we learn more about the Collection, a few things about the Clown, and meet new people!  
> Also, Evan confirmed to have a crush on Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not dead. Just hit a writing wall real hard.

          It had been at least a week since the Legion had been dragged into a trial. Currently, they spent all their time laying in a dog-pile. They didn’t even try to entertain themselves. They wanted to stay here, stay alive, stay in a place where there were no consequences. Susie knew she wanted to scream, wanted to tear everything apart to try and help The Entity, but that wouldn’t work. She wasn’t an eldritch being, just a normal human. Killing had only distracted them for a little while, if at all.

          “Maybe we should talk to the others?” Julie’s voice shattered the silence, causing the remaining three teens to snap their heads towards her. It seemed logical, but surely all the others already knew as well.

          A loud ringing drew the teen’s gaze towards the door, only to see Phillip and Sally standing there. Silence permeated the scene for only a few minutes. “Evan wants to hold a meeting at his house.” With that the couple turned and walked away, destined to head to the large Estate no matter what direction it was actually in.

          “Well, guess that answers that question.” Joey huffed, standing. The others quickly followed suit, running into the black fog. It was a surprisingly short run before they came to the actual estate the Trapper lived in.

          Susie thought it was a rather gaudy mansion, made entirely of dirty red bricks and pillars. Joey pulled on the door, only to find it locked. Julie grumbled and knocked on the window, glaring inside. She stormed back to the others without much delay.

          “So, I guess we weren’t actually invited.”

          Frank groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Susie, do your thing.” He huffed with a wave. Susie held up a skeleton key, silently going up to the door and unlocking it. The teens walked in and over to the parlor, Susie kept her hands in her pocket, hiding the key, while the other three hand their arms crossed and glares on their faces.

          The Trapper entered soon enough, and stared at the teens. “How?”

          “Susie got in once.”

          “You should really be more careful about leaving your windows open.” Susie deadpanned, pulling her hands from her pocket and revealing the key.

          Evan stared at the pink haired killer, even as Sally and Phillip entered. “Hey Evan, your front door is open.”

          “I only ever leave the second floor windows open?!”

          The glint of the key caught Phillips attention, and suddenly everything made sense. He looked to Evan, one of the very few he could call a friend here. “Yeah, uh, Evan, I wouldn’t question _anything_ when it comes to Susie’s abilities to break into buildings. It’ll drive you insane.”

          Evan stared between Phillip and the teens helplessly as they all took seats. With a sigh, he decided the tree-like man was at least right for now. Evan would definitely be having a talk with the pink-haired girl later about why breaking into houses was generally frowned upon.

          “So, hooky, why’d you call us all here?” The Clown coughed. Evan never bothered to learn his name.

          “Well, if you have to know, it’s because the Entity is falling apart.”

          “We already know this~.” Evan glared at the newest killer, so Myers wannabe. Only downside? Unlike Michael, this idiot loved to talk.

          “Well, any of you seen the blond country girl lately?” Silence fell over the room as the killers looked at one another. It dawned on them then, none of them had seen her in a trial in a good long while.

          “That’s because she went missing.”

          All the killers snapped to attention at the feminine, yet harsh voice. Leaning against a windowsill, looking like she was not at all bothered, was the red-haired runner, Meg.

          Myers and the Clown were the first to leap up, ready to kill the survivor. Evan growled, stepping between the two men and her. “Yeah, listen here mute and chuckles, I’m only here because it behooves us to start sharing information.”

          “What the hell makes you think we want to talk with you idiots?”

          “Hmm, how long has it been since you thought about monarch butterflies?”

          The Clown froze, staring at Meg in shock. Meg pulled away from the window, walking to stand next to Evan. “She was the first one you killed, yeah? She’s the one on that tape you burn to show favor to the Entity. Her precious big sister was you second. You don’t have any mementos from her, but you have many of Monarch.”

          “How in the fuck do you know about her?!”

          “Pink Legion over there reminds you of her, doesn’t she?”

          “Shut the fuck up you whore!”

          “And I remind you of that pretty little red-head fortune-teller with the perfume.”

          The Clown suddenly lunged at Meg, only to be grabbed and hoisted into the air by Evan, while Meg ducked behind him.

          “You ignorant slut! What the hell do you even know?! Who the Hell told you this?!”

          “We did.”

          Everyone stared at the group of newcomers; each on looking more unnerving than the last. The ring leader of the group appeared to be wearing the standard circus-band-leader uniform, but made of glistening leather; his face painted like a skull with needles sticking out at odd angles. Then there was the person wearing the hazmat suit and gas mask, nothing visible and no way to discern their gender. Then there was a young woman covered in stitches, looking like she fit in better with the Clown that the other two.

          The girl held a tiny teddy bear up to her mouth. “We couldn’t stand by after Stonk ran into pinkie, and after we saw the crazy guy with the glowing orange Gatorade that comes from the flowers. We figured Evan and Meg were our best bets!” Her voice sounded like she was trying to emulate a man that smoked heavily.

          “Yes! The two of you do seem to hold affections for each other, no matter how one-sided it may be.” The one in the gas mask, Stonk presumably, finally spoke, revealing a male voice.

          “Say what?”

          “Beg pardon?” Both Meg and Evan looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, but Evan was sporting a pale blush.

          “Ignore him. What matters is that our realms are colliding.” The leader stated, glaring at Stonk, who hid behind the girl.

          “And this is a problem why? Aside from the obvious.” Phillip asked, earning a few glances from some of the more recent killers.

          “Because, something about the people of our world are precious to the Entity. We don’t know why, but we killers are never punished when we fail to kill.”

          “Doesn’t stop us from actually killing though.” The girl supplied, her bear flailing about.

          The leader rolled his eyes. “Yes, well, aside from that gang, we’re the only killers to exist in that world.” He stated, glancing at Susie.

          Susie stared back at him, tilting her head. “What?”

          “The you of our world disappeared recently.” Stonk muttered from behind the girl.

          Susie stared blankly at the man, not fully understanding what he was actually saying.

          “Alight, so, Susie, imagine you are looking into a river or something. You have a reflection, but it’s not perfect, some things are wrong or slightly off. Now imagine that extends to everyone here.”

          “Hold up.” Amanda finally spoke up, leaning forward in her seat. “Are…are you talking about multiple universes?”

          “That’s exactly what they are talking about.” Everyone looked up to see the Collection, in their entirety, leaning over the banister of the upper part of the parlor, staring down at everyone. “Surprised it took you all this long to figure out that they’re real.” The leader deadpanned, moving away from the banister to walk around.

          “But…aren’t they just theoretical? We have no proof.” Herman supplied.

          “Actually, we do.” One of the men from the small group spoke up, glancing at their leader, who nodded. “The doctor we came here with; he was basically summoning the Entity to force us kids to connect with our alternate selves.”

          Susie suddenly understood why the leader had such a deep-seated hatred for the man.

          “Children’s minds are easy to manipulate. They have no concept of boundaries or right and wrong.” The boy continued, rubbing his neck as he spoke. “We gave ourselves false names once we got out. Can’t remember our real names, but we can remember some names from our alternate selves. Places of importance. We also have some of their fears.” He sighed, standing up straighter. “I’m afraid of water. Like, can’t go near the swamp afraid. Can’t explain why, just know I am.”

          “Alright, this is crazy.” Susie huffed, standing from her seat. “You’re telling me that you guys know all about alternate realities and such?”

          “Yep.”

          “I’m going for a walk.” Susie sighed, storming out of the parlor.

          “Meg was right you know!” The leader of the Collection called after her, ignored but heard. “Monarch and you are quite similar!”


	20. Warning for the next chapter.

Alright, so, this is just to give you guys a quick update, and a warning for the next chapter.

Next chapter is when shit hits the fan, and I mean REAL hard.

The mirror version of Legion (excluding Susie for reasons that shall be explained) is full of the worst people; and it's not just a couple of bored teens, it's a verified gang with actual jail time and atrocities attached to its members.

Words that make me want to gag might be said, and cruel things will happen to our dear pink Susie, but in the end they shall get their kummupets.

Add to that, as you may have noticed, this is now part of a series :The Demise of the Nightmare.

The other story (Songbird) will take place in a different world, but will be happening in conjunction with this one. It will focus on country hoe Kate, and the horrible things she goes through in this new world as well as her own demons.

This story may be completed soon, and while the time that passes in the stories may not seem to add up, this one takes place in the Entity's nightmare realm where time ceases to exist.

Add to that, the next chapter was something I wrote very early on, before I had an actual plan on where I wanted this story to go; so I'm not going back and editing it so that it can fit in with the rest of the story.

I thank you all for reading this far, and hope at least some of you continue to enjoy the stories!


	21. Oh God, we've reached this Chapter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!  
> So, this chapter has the...pretty graphic Rape scene.  
> Aside from that, nothing much is going to happen in this chapter. If you don't want to read this chapter, skip to the bottom for the TL;DR.

          Susie huffed, dead twigs and the like crunching under her feet as she stomped away from the too-big mansion. She didn’t need to know anything about this supposed “Monarch”, and she didn’t want to team up with the survivors, or with any alternate versions of herself or the other killers. It was all so stupid. Susie sighed, staring at the endless forest ahead of her; it wasn’t like she could actually go anywhere. With another, defeated sigh, she turned around, preparing to go back to the stupid mansion.

          Only to see Joey. He was standing with his arms in front of him, prim and proper as if waiting for a trial to start. And he was just staring at her. She never noticed before, but now that they were alone in the middle of the woods and he was just looking at her, Susie realized how scary he could actually be. Still, she smiled, flashing her multi-colored braces at him. “Man, didn’t even notice you follow me there! We should get back though; the others are probably pissed off about this.” She giggled, swatting his arm lightly. She had hoped he would just laugh and pull his mask off, teasing her for actually getting scared for a split second.

          He didn’t. He just kept staring at her. It was beginning to concern her.

          “Uh…Joey? You okay there?” She questioned, waving a hand in front of his face. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that the Entity did something to him. Unlikely, but not completely impossible; the otherworldly being was not known for being nice. Susie could never have predicted what he was going to do next.

          In a flash, the pink haired girl was pinned against a tree, Joey using his full weight to keep her pinned against the rough bark. He forcibly held her hands at her sides, bringing his face to her neck and nuzzling it.

          “J-Joey? What are you doing?” Susie whimpered. This was so not like him. In more ways than one. He didn’t love her. Not like this. She thought, at least. She couldn’t help the shiver that ran up her spine as she felt something wet trail across her neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Okay! That’s enough of that! Nope! We are not doing this!” She huffed, yanking her arms free of his hold and shoving him away. Joey stumbled back, staring at Susie once again. “What is wrong with you?! Did the Entity do this, because if so, that thing and I are going to have some fucking words, I swear to god!”

          A chill ran up the girls’ spine for the first time as she heard her friend chuckle. “The Entity? Do something to me? Not in Hell’s name pinkie pie.” He took a step closer as she took a step back, bumping into the tree that was still behind her. “I just know what I want. And I want _you_.”

          Susie turned to run, but Joey seemed to have gotten much faster than she could remember. He grabbed her by the ankle and once again pinned her to the tree, in a fairly awkward and painful position with one leg up while the other hung limply just inches from the ground. Her nails dug into the rough bark as she tried to escape, but without any room for movement, she was stuck there. “Joey! Joey stop it! You’re hurting me!” Tears began to fall from her eyes as she watched him reach for his weapon. “Joey, stop, okay?! We’re friends! You can’t do this to me, you’re my friend!” She watched as he ran the blade up her skirt, cutting her leggings and panties free and leaving her exposed.

          Her efforts to escape doubled, her nails digging into the bark hard enough that they cracked and broke, while her legs kicked and tried to throw Joey off her. “Stop it! This isn’t funny anymore! Joey please! Don’t do this!” How could no one hear her? Surely they were close enough to the campfire with all the survivors, or Julie and Frank had heard her. Someone had to hear her and someone had to stop him.

          “What the hell is going on over here?” Susie and Joey froze, looking in the direction of the voice. A smile made its way onto Susie’s face; never before had she been so happy to see Frank.

          “Joey’s gone crazy! You gotta help me!” The pink-haired girl begged, reaching a hand out toward Frank.

          The older male stared at her, expression obscured by the mask he wore almost constantly. “Do I know you?”

          The question made Susie’s blood run cold. It held such sincerity in it, like he really had no idea who she was. “Come on Frankie~.” Susie’s eyes darted to glance behind Frank, seeing Julie come up behind him, her hand dragging across his shoulder seductively. “It’s little Susie. Our wee, little Susie-poosie~.” Her voice was so sickly sweet. And that name… Julie had never called her that, ever.

          “Who the hell are you people? What did you do with my friends?!” Susie bared her teeth, trying to look intimidating as Frank, Joey, and even Julie had taught her to.

          “Awww~. You look so cute like that~. Are you trying to be scawwy~?” Frank mocked, Julie and he bursting into a fit of laughter.

          Julie was the first to stop, staring at the two before taking off her mask and hood, a tangle of silky long brown hair tumbling out. Susie’s eyes widened at the sight. “I don’t know hun~. Maybe she just wants another partner. She is still a virgin, after all.”

          A rumbling purr came from Frank, and he was quick to pin Julie to a nearby tree, well within Susie’s line of sight. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting~?” He purred, grinding against Julie, the two panting heavily. Julie only nodded, and Frank was quick to tear off his mask and crash their lips together.

          Susie’s eyes snapped back to Joey as she heard a chain rattle, glancing down to see he had undone his belts and pants, allowing the garments to fall to the ground and leaving him just as exposed as Susie. Her blood ran cold; he was a lot bigger than she had expected. Certainly not freakishly big, but things were not looking promising in her eyes. “Joey… Please, for the love of whatever you believe in, don’t do this.” Fresh tears began to stream down her face, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m begging you…”

          “Beg all you want, I always get I want.” With no warning, he thrust into her, slipping along her lips as she tensed up, a yelp escaping her. He growled, forcing her leg closer to her body, leaving both his hands free. He smiled as he grabbed both her wrists and pinned her hands over her head with one hand, the other trailing down to her nether regions.

          Susie began crying in earnest. It was a hell of a long time since she had done such a thing, and it burned. Burned her to her very soul. This wasn’t right, she was supposed to be making other people cry, not be the one crying. A soul-shattering scream tore from her throat as he penetrated her, not bothering to stretch her or prepare her in any way.

          “Damn, you’re really tight.” He mocked, but his words were lost on Susie, who had fallen into the Hive Mind Legion. “Oh shit, are you bleeding? Ha, guess you were a virgin. Not anymore though!”

          _Hurt….Hurt….Fear….Crying… WHY ARE YOU CRYING? WHO IS CAUSING PAIN? WHY HURT? WHY HURT WHY HURT WHYHURTWHYHURT??????_

          Susie gave a weak twitch, her body cramping and screaming more than it already was. Unable to sit calmly and stare into the void, she was stuck half aware of everything.

          “Ha, she looks kind of dead.”

          “Nah, she’s just passed out~. Little Susie was never great with pain~.”

          “Funny, considering she’s always drawing that creepy-ass fetish porn.”

          Susie had no idea what these mockeries of her friends were talking about.

* * *

 

          All the killers jumped as Julie suddenly screamed, curling in on herself where she sat. Joey gasped, falling forward, clutching his abdomen and growling. Frank was just staring off into space, looking terrified, small gasps and whimpers escaping his lips.

          “What the hell is going on?” Amanda was clearly afraid.

          “I don’t know, but I don’t like it.” Herman stated, moving to exam the teens. He shone a small light into their eyes, only to get no response. “Frank, Joey, Julie, can any of you hear me?”

          “Make it stop…” Julie whimpered, curling in on herself more.

          “Make what stop, Julie?” Sally chimed in now, floating over to the clearly distressed girl.

          “Please…Let me go…”

          Phillip suddenly stood up, a look of dread on his face. “Susie.” He ran out the door, summoning his weapon. “Susie!”

          “Phillip! Wait!” Sally called after him, but he was already gone. She flew back to the teens, snapping her fingers in front of them in hopes of eliciting a response.

          Meg walked over to the teenage killers, kneeling down in front of the leader to stares at him. He could see her, but something was off…

          “Evan! Give me your weapon!”

          “What? Why?” The Trapper stared at Meg, clearly confused.

          “Because, I think they’re in their hive mind state. Anything Susie feels or does, so will they.” Meg jumped away as the three teens suddenly gasped, springing back to life. They stared at each other, wide-eyed. Without a second’s notice, they summoned their weapons and ran out the door, their fear replaced with a desire to kill.

* * *

 

          Susie snapped out of her trance as she connected with the forest floor, staring up at Joey, who was still fully erect. “S’matter Susie? I thought you liked me.” He growled, grabbing her ankle and raising her leg up so he was situated between them while she was on her side.

          “D’aww, now ain’t that just the cutest little thang~?” Susie’s eyes widened in horror as the familiar southern twang permeated her ears. “’Course, I suppose what they say about you people is true.” Kate grumbled with a pout.

          Joey glared at the cruel mockery of the blond, tightening his grip on Susie so much, that the pink-haired killer feared her was about to break her knees. “You know you aren’t supposed to say thing like that you hick.” He suddenly thrust back into Susie, causing a strangled cry to crawl its way from her throat. She clawed at the ground, deep little ruts where her fingernails sank into the surprisingly damp earth.

          More people gathered around, laughing and mocking her as Joey continued pounding into her. Some, like Julie and Frank, began amusing themselves with each other; but most just watched. Susie covered her head with her arms, wishing the ground would swallow her whole, the Entity would pierce her right though the stomach and snap her neck with a crunch, or that she would wake up.

          As she heard Joey groan, and a new heat pool in her abdomen, a chill ran up her spine. These weren’t her friends, the Entity could not see this, this was not a dream, and in the end, nothing would happen to these people. Susie lay limp, even as Joey pulled out of her and the mixture of her own fluids, blood, and semen stained her leggings and skirt. With a whimper, Susie pulled her hood up and hid herself like a child would. She felt Joey rummage around her front pocket, pulling her ruler from where she usually hid it.

          He suddenly slammed his foot down on her hips, resulting in Susie squeaking. “Nice blade pinkie. You won’t mind if I keep it, right? Ha, thanks.” The rest of the group laughed along with him as they all walked away, leaving Susie in the dirt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, TL;DR/Triggering, didn't read Synopsis:
> 
> Susie runs into the Alternate Legion, which turns out is actually a very violent gang that has a bit of in-fighting.  
> Alternate Joey is hornyAF, alternate Frank and Julie hate Susie.  
> Real Legion falls into their Hive mind back at Evan's house, Phillip runs off because he recognizes this is probably really bad.  
> Meg threatens to kill people with Evan's weapon.  
> Legion snaps out of it and goes on the hunt for alternate Legion because if you fuck with one member of the Legion,  
> You fuck with all four members of the Legion.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get confusing fast.

          Phillip Skidded to a halt, panting. The survivors stared at him, eyes wide and confused. Meg skidded to a halt behind him, tripping over him and back into the safe zone. Phillip stared at the red-head as she face-planted to the ground.

          “Ow.”

          “Holy crap, I thought I was fast!”

          Meg sat up, rubbing the dirt off her face as the other killers came up behind her; Evan moved in to help her stand, only to stop as he saw she was past the faint line in the dirt. “Clown, watch the language. Ladies don’t need to hear such crude things.”

          “You three are a bunch of cock-munching mother fuckers if I ever did see such fuckery in the world. John would hate all of you.”

          Detective Tapp leapt up at the all-too familiar voice, turning to face the source on the opposing side. Standing there was a whole crew that mirrored the killers by Meg, except these people looked more human than monster. For the longest minute, everyone stood there in silence, before the unmasked Amanda charged at Tapp, tackling him to the ground. “You sorry corrupted cock magnet!”

          In a flash, another woman ran over to Amanda, pulling her off with ease. “Amanda! No! Don’t fight the corrupt police officer! That’s how you end up raped, dead, and in a ditch! You’ll make John sad if you go to heaven that way!”

          “I ain’t going to heaven bitch! I’m dragging this bastard to hell with me!”

          “John will be sad because he lost his daughter then too!”

          “John has his wife and son now, he don’t need me!”

          “What the ever-loving fuck are you two yelling about?!” Amanda and the other woman both stopped, staring at, well, the Amanda that stood outside the safe zone.

          “Holy ballsacks.” The other woman glared at the Amanda she was still holding, clearly frustrated by her companion’s excessive cursing.

          The other woman let go of Amanda, stepping towards the killer version of her friend. “I apologize for her. My name’s Vremy. I gave it to myself. Call me anything else and you get punched in the dick, get it?”

          “Now Morgan, some of the people don’t have dicks.”

          Vremy turned to the man that spoke, the glare of a thousand daggers in her eyes. Another girl from the back suddenly ran up, swinging one of her legs between the intimidating man’s legs, slamming her ankle as hard as she could into his crotch. In an instant the man was on the floor.

          “In this troupe, we love and support new names. Fuck you Marcus.”

          “Monarch why?!”

          “Because, fuck you Marcus.”

          “Exactly! Like Boss said!”

          Meg leapt up, running over to the butterfly-themed carnie. “Oh! You’re Monarch! Guess I should have guessed by your clothes. Anyways, stay away from that version of boss. He gots a hard-on for murdering you and your sister.”

          The small woman looked past Meg, easily spotting the killer Clown out of the otherwise indistinguishable group. She looked back at Meg, a Cheshire smile on her face. “Noted!” With that, she skipped back over to her sister, and the one she dubbed “Boss”. “So, Boss, what now?” The Clown that stood between the two girls rolled his eyes.

          “Now, sister, we talk with these people. Set up boundaries, and see why we are here. Right Boss?” Another woman, dressed to the nines in a Blue jay-themed mask and suit-dress, stated. “Also, please stop shouting.”

          “But new people. New _Friends_.”

          The bird woman glared at her fellow female, clearly displeased as the butterfly girl kept tilting her head towards the man they were standing around. “Can we go one day without supporting this horndog and his need to fuck?”

          “Hey!”

          “You want him to turn into that.”

          “Fair point. Hey, who here would be willing to be drugged and fucked by our Boss?”

          The none killer clown smacked his hand into his face. “Why are you two like this?”

          “Uh…” Meg locked eyes with and older woman. She was being carried by a much younger man. Behind the two, another slew of people, none of them familiar. One was carrying one of those clocks that you would put over a fireplace. The woman looked frightened, but also determined.

          Amelia stood. “Mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, quick note: I always imagined Amelia being African American, or just a person with a dark Skin tone.  
> The one she calls "Mother" is white, and (Obviously) not actually her mother.  
> I wanted to post a new chapter quickly after the last one, so that's why this one was spat out in barely a day (if that).  
> Very little happens, but I wanted to give people something to look at other than the last chapter.  
> Also, from now on, I'll be referring to the Killer versions by their Killer names (Trapper, Wraith, etc.) and the Survivor versions by their normal names (Lisa, Sally,etc."  
> A lot of the survivor versions of the killers are still bad people, but they just don't like actually killing.  
> Alternate Legions and the three Carnies (mutilated carnies? Different from Kenneth, Monarch, and Blue Jay) are just a disaster, with Alternate Legion being what could have happened to the Survivors had things gone really downhill for them outside the Nightmare realm.


End file.
